


别拖至春天

by BrokenCHE



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCHE/pseuds/BrokenCHE
Summary: 和你一起渡过的12个月





	别拖至春天

01.

 

****一月，你还没有出现** **

****

****2005** **

****

14岁的凯文·德布劳内踏上从根特俱乐部的训练营地回到家的路，他背着包一个人走着，脚下还在踢起飞扬的尘土和细小的碎石，就像他不久前做的那样——如果不是因为教练的和蔼制止，他可以在俱乐部的球场草坪上和那颗圆圆的东西从早拼到晚。

 

“你这个浅发小家伙还能走很远，我相信你，所以不要那么着急，”弗朗克·德列因，根特的教练，将德布劳内从德龙恩队带到根特的人，在结束训练后空空荡荡的球场上总能找到一个不愿离去的瘦弱的影子，便又一次无奈地笑着催促这个男孩赶紧回家去，别让自己的父母担心，他揉了揉男孩柔顺的发，对他说，“凯文，今天的训练结束了。”

 

于是德布劳内只好没脾气地收拾收拾回家，婴儿肥的脸颊上还有未曾褪去的红晕，在白皙的脸上格外明显。他总是容易脸红，脾气也是公认的不好，看起来像个一戳就爆的红气球。运动过后汗湿的金发一缕一缕黏在额头上，在这个时候倒是服帖多了，不会轻易地炸起。

 

妹妹史黛法妮在餐桌上吃着布丁，听到熟悉的风风火火的脚步声从花园，然后是门口，最后就那样蹬蹬蹬急切地穿过身后，准确找到在沙发上休息的父母。她听到自己那个对足球着了迷，好似这世界上除了足球再也没有任何美妙事物的金发的哥哥就那样拍着胸脯，气喘吁吁，说着：“我要去亨克，他们的训练比根特好多了。”

 

而在比利时另一个以工业为主的小镇上，一座球场边的一户整洁的独立别墅里，蒂埃里·阿扎尔在卡琳的陪伴下，签下了同意自己的大儿子加入里尔俱乐部的合同。

 

他和卡琳都是职业足球运动员，他现在依然在半职业联赛里踢球，不过卡琳在生下艾登后便退役了——上帝，她怀孕三个月的时候还在踢球！蒂埃里·阿扎尔有时看着在花园里随意玩耍的艾登对他脚下那个小皮球作出的灵光一闪的小动作时，会不由自主地想，这或许是他拥有那样起眼的足球天赋的原因之一？

 

出于两人职业的原因，他和卡琳在接到里尔来人的洽谈意愿时，首先注意到的便是这家法国俱乐部比起艾登现在的俱乐部，能够提供给自己孩子更为全面的训练和更为专业的教练这一点——他们都由衷希地望艾登能够在足球的路上走得比自己更远，有更好的发展。

 

更何况，这家法国的里尔俱乐部离他们的家也近，如果坐火车只有半个小时的路程，所以这无疑是个不错的机会，蒂埃里·阿扎尔在问过艾登本人的意愿后，没有多少犹豫便答应了里尔对自己儿子的邀请，将艾登送往里尔俱乐部在当地的一家体育学校进行训练。

 

02.

 

****二月，你睡在隔壁** **

****

****2006** **

****

德布劳内将被子蒙在头上，钻进被窝里蜷缩起身子，狭小的空间里只有他的呼吸声清晰可闻，环抱在一种温暖和安全的美妙错觉中。手中紧握手机，屏幕的亮光打在他绷紧的脸上，父亲赫维希·德布劳内的名字一下一下在拨号中好似不安地闪烁着。等待的时间没有让他烦躁，反而从心底没由来地高兴起来。他知道这通电话一定会被那头接起来，每一次都是如此。

 

因为亨克俱乐部离家很远，大约两个多小时的车程，所以他和其他的孩子一样住进了俱乐部向他提供的学生宿舍里。那是一个很小的房间，一张床，一个桌子，一个洗手池，不能更简陋，可德布劳内不像有的孩子，他从没有对此有过任何的异议，他从不在乎这些。

 

但有件事德布劳内却没办法不去在乎——在这里他心中升起了彻头彻尾的孤独感。

 

德布劳内为了排解这种在同龄人中堪称折磨的可怕孤独，每晚都会在被子里和家人通电话，有时候很长，有时候很短，讲讲一天的经历，或是简单的一声晚安。

 

他知道自己的行为会让父母难受，每一通他打过去的电话明摆着告诉他们，他遇到了一些自己没办法解决的困难，不是因为足球而是别的什么，可他必须要听到他们的声音。

 

德布劳内在这里，操着一口可笑的口音，除了足球为伴，什么也没有，他真的太孤独了。

 

“凯文，嘿，孩子，你还好么？”父亲沉稳的声音从听筒中传来，还有母亲催促史黛法妮上床的声音。德布劳内犹如鬼魅一般苍白得吓人的脸上为此挤出一个笑容，他点点头，谁也看不到，可他还是这么做了，然后回答，“我很好，父亲，今天的对抗赛我们的队伍赢了。”

 

“哈哈，你的队伍总是能赢，从你小时候就这样。‘想要赢就和凯文一组’你以前的那些同学说过这样的话，我都记得。你很棒，凯文，知道么？”

 

赫维希·德布劳内话语中的笑意、欣慰、鼓励一齐涌上德布劳内的心头，化成一股被初生的太阳晒得暖洋洋的溪流安静淌过，继而向全身席卷而去带走寂寥的料峭寒意。

 

他不自觉地咬紧下唇，咬得发白也忘记松开，眼眶不争气地开始发热。他好怀念和家人在一起的日子，可现在只有周日那一天的休息时间足够他赶回去，去和父母还有妹妹团聚，然后在花园轻轻松松里踢上一场球。

 

花园，哈，花园至关重要，德布劳内想起那些被他肆无忌惮糟蹋的母亲种的花和邻居家因为他用上稍弱的左脚而逃过一劫的花，把手机握得更紧。眼前的光线像沾了水一样晕开，一层朦朦胧胧的雾升起，他眨眨眼睛，驱散开雾：“是的，我知道我很棒，父亲。替我向母亲还有妹妹问好。我明天还要早起，晚安。”

 

德布劳内匆匆和父亲赫维希·德布劳内道了一声晚安，然后等到对面的晚安便挂断了电话，不舍地。他想继续，却害怕再说下去就要控制不住自己的哽咽。这些日子所有累积的孤独情绪会像个吸饱了水的海绵一样，轻轻一挤就会突然猛烈地爆发出来，让他失声痛哭。

 

这不可以，德布劳内不会因为这个而哭鼻子，他熬过了这么多的夜晚，今天的夜晚也一样，周末就可以见到他们了，再等等，没什么的。而且，想想明天的训练，凯文，又可以回到足球的世界，在那里，只需要看着脚下的足球，把它踢进球门，一切都是美好的。

 

他擦了擦湿润的眼角，准备关掉手机，然后躺下，和平常无二地艰难入睡，可突然的消息提示音让他停下按着关机键的拇指——凯文·德布劳内收到了一封邮件？

 

德布劳内在被窝里僵直身体，思考迟滞了几秒，用来整理他被急促而清脆的提示音搅乱的大脑。要知道，他来到亨克后还从没有告诉过别人他的邮件地址，而离开根特时他甚至都还没有这个东西，谁会给他发邮件呢？

 

他怀着自己都不愿承认的一分期待和九十九分的“无非是垃圾邮件罢了”的心态，准备无视这个，继续关机的动作。可重新将拇指停留在那个决定性的按键上三秒后，德布劳内发现自己下意识地放弃用力。该死，他在心里骂着某个家伙不切实际的愚蠢，知道这个家伙还是准备花点时间，去确认那一分的期待是否可能发生，天哪，他在想什么！

 

脸又开始为莫名其妙的理由红起来，德布劳内感觉到被窝里的温度仿佛在快速攀升，周围的空气变得闷闷的，使每一次的呼吸不由得加重，手机屏幕上开始蒙上斑驳的雾气。他用指尖擦开，小心地点开信箱的图标，一瞬间屏幕色彩的变化让他反射性地眯起眼睛。

 

在窄小的缝隙视界中，他本以为会看到什么图片广告，或是一些链接，但意外的是这封信很干净，也很简短，是由法语写的，落款处有一个四字组成的名字——艾登。

 

不是垃圾邮件，他那一分的期待竟然真的落实，德布劳内惊喜地端详着这封信，用他还不怎么熟练的法语试图去读懂它。好在写信的人，艾登，是么，他扫到最后的落款，在唇边默念这个也许有着深刻寓意的名字，似乎也不喜欢用过于复杂的字眼，他没花多久就用在学校初学的法语明白了这封信的内容。

 

_亲爱的Rihab，_

_已经收到了你上次的来信，太好了。哈哈。_

_我喜欢关于你的猫Mario的故事。希望一切顺利。_

_好了，我像通常那样很棒。现在的训练更困难了不过我应该能对付。_

_我等你的消息，照顾好你自己和那只猫。_

_问好。_

_Eden_

 

好吧，在读完这封信后，德布劳内将自己开头的惊喜在下一秒重新打回肚子里，让它随着不久前的晚餐一起被消化彻底。这封信和你完全没关系，这个叫艾登的人是准备写给那个叫里哈布的人，里哈布还有一只叫马里奥的猫（这一点让德布劳内在失望的同时又感到羡慕，一只猫，天哪）而不是凯文，他想，没有人会给凯文写信。但出于一种他自己也无法理解的原因，德布劳内忽略了自己想要删掉这封信的念头，将与他无关的它留在了信箱里。

 

在后来的两个夜晚，德布劳内结束和家人通话，躺在床上闭眼等待睡眠到来的时候，总会开始不自觉地去想象这封信的主人是怎样的人，过着怎样的生活——这很奇怪，他承认，去想一个陌生人的种种有点不正常，但无论怎样这都比想自己过得有多孤独好。

 

这个陌生人，艾登，在这寥寥几行字里显露出的活泼语调，总会在德布劳内结束亨克的训练后选择独自一人的安静时光中浮现出来，它几乎像是被施加在弗莱芒人身上的一种神奇的无法抗拒的魔法，好的那种，或是坏的那种，他其实分不清。

 

艾登似乎是个有趣的人，德布劳内的直觉告诉他，至少比起他在亨克认识的家伙有趣一点——这个家伙喜欢猫的故事！艾登用法语写作，所以是法国人么，他继续不休地猜想着更多关于艾登的细节，也许是和自己一样，比利时人，他知道瓦隆区的家伙说法语。艾登参加的训练指的是什么？足球的训练，或是别的运动？如果是足球就好了，也和自己一样。这位陌生的人应该年龄不大，也许和自己差不了几岁，如果同龄就好了。如果，如果。

 

德布劳内在自己单方面根据这封信延伸而出的对艾登的想象中，一点一点不自知地在各种地方拉近两人的距离，可有时，他也会想起这个叫艾登的人和他又是那么明显不一样。

 

他是无忧无虑的，透过简短的文字也足以炫耀似地让另一个陌生人为此揪紧心脏——德布劳内觉得最近因为这封信，他感受到的孤独都变得愈发沉重，因为有了对比的存在。

 

但纵使如此，德布劳内偶尔还是会打开那封发送错误的邮件重复去读，他最喜欢“好了，我像通常那样很棒。”这句话，他想到自己也总是这么告诉自己。可不知道为什么，这句这个艾登表现出来仿佛那么轻松，而不是像自己一样，用上的语气像拼了命似地要说服什么。

 

在收到那封发错的邮件的第三天夜晚，德布劳内这一次将视线停留在邮件最后的几行字上，艾登在等消息，他在写错邮箱地址后苦苦地傻傻地在等里哈布的消息。

 

不知道现在有没有等到，如果没有，也是活该，谁叫你不仔细检查地址，德布劳内对着屏幕上属于自己的邮箱地址皱起眉，在心里斥责起不论是谁都不应该出现的粗心大意。

 

但是，如果艾登仔细检查了，那么凯文·德布劳内就不会收到这封信，他为这个想法发了一会儿呆。没过多久，突然出现的责任心不堪重负，它告诉他，是时候应该提醒一下艾登发生了什么，只是如此，没有别的原因，所以去回信吧。至于在一个字一个字打下回信的时候，自己的手为什么会抖得那么厉害，他拒绝去细想，更无视脸颊上的热度。

 

花了些时间组织语句，花了些时间打完那些字，德布劳内最后的指尖又迟疑了足足有五六分钟，才按下发送键。他最后虚脱一般倒在床上，捏紧被子，蒙头盖住自己的脸。

 

他又开始期待了，仿佛是对已不能撤下的这封回信和随信附上的那股他鼓起的非凡勇气做回应，这次是十分的期待，豁出去般，破罐破摔，连半点怀疑都没有——艾登会回复他的。

 

如果这个家伙真的喜欢那个猫的故事。

_陌生人，_

_你输错了邮箱地址。_

_问好。_

_Kevin_

 

德布劳内没有等多久，一天后，在周末回家的火车上，他就收到了艾登的回信。

 

_亲爱的Kevin，_

_谢谢你特地告诉我，哈哈，我真的输错了邮箱地址。_

_但是，如果你愿意的话，我不介意多交一个朋友，因为你真的很好心。_

_问好。_

_Eden_

 

03.

 

****三月，牛奶和潮湿的草坪** **

****

****2007** **

 

门被毫不留情地推开，又被毫不留情地关上，穿着一身比利时火红色球衣的卷发男孩三步并两步地着急跑过来——艾登，艾登·阿扎尔，全名艾登·米歇尔·阿扎尔。

 

是的，就是输错邮箱地址的那个小傻子，他们一年前成为了笔友，一年后同为比利时青年队的队员。命运真的足够奇妙，德布劳内想。

 

他因为刚刚发生的意外，被队医嘱咐好好休息，现在躺在床上，听到熟悉的带着口音的法语砸向自己，缓缓睁开眼，把头转向声音传来的方向。

 

一道艳丽的颜色抹过眼角的余光，继而逐渐变大，占据了所有的焦点，阿扎尔在他的床边，急切又担忧地连珠似吐出一串话来：“凯文，凯文，我听说你晕倒在草坪上了！”

 

充满关切的话语却让德布劳内不自觉地皱起眉头，原本脸上舒展的表情瞬间耷拉下来，动了动嘴想要出声反驳——拜托，他并没有晕倒在草坪上！

 

可当那双剔透漂亮的绿眼睛从手边雪白的床沿格外分明地凑上来时，他的心像被挠了一下，突然发痒，嘴边的话就再也翻不出了，只能支支吾吾地发出几个不连贯的音节。

 

阿扎尔对德布劳内做了个疑惑的表情，故意夸张到引人发笑的程度——德布劳内也确实笑了一下，嘴角微微一动——他看到这个笑容，撅起嘴嘟囔：“我听不懂你在说什么，凯文。”

 

“我可没有说荷兰语。”

 

德布劳内忍不住开口，沙哑的声线吓了对方一跳，阿扎尔印象中这个人的声音可不是这样的，而是清亮又细腻，像绵绵的暖风，“你的声音怎么回事，凯文，你看起来糟糕透了。”他惊讶地说，眼中的关切更深。他不知道德布劳内在另一边的训练场发生了什么，只是看到金发的男孩在队医的搀扶下提前结束了训练，而他自己结束训练后就直奔这里，没去问别人。

 

无奈地扯了扯嘴角，德布劳内摆出一副“你现在才发现我看起来糟糕透了么？”的表情，重重地呼吸几下，懒得回答他，但还是咳嗽着清了清嗓子，他的声音确实有些过于沙哑了。

 

在不久前的日常训练中，16岁的德布劳内猝不及防地迎来了属于他的第二性别的分化过程，好在队医及时赶到，没有让事情失去控制——毕竟同样在场训练的队友里有早早分化的Omega，很可能会受到他初次猛烈爆发的信息素的影响。

 

队医在他的腺体上贴上阻隔贴，又用喷雾将弥漫的信息素驱散，最后告诉德布劳内，他分化的结果显示是Alpha.当他知道这个结果时，第一时间想起的却是某封信上阿扎尔大大咧咧告诉他的消息，信上写着：凯文，我今天变成Omega了。

 

语气是可以想象得到的属于那个家伙特有的轻松，他似乎对什么都有这样的态度。

 

德布劳内还记得后来阿扎尔又说他的性格看起来也像个Omega（那是你没看过我因为一点小事儿就气急败坏的样子，德布劳内后来的回信这么写到），现在对方当初的猜测彻底落空——他是个Alpha，还差点在训练场上闯出大祸。可惜，他想，他和阿扎尔没有以此设个赌局，也许自己可以大赚一笔。

 

失去了一笔意外财富的德布劳内心中为自己不着边际的念头发笑，“艾登，我是Alpha.”他突然说，用上了点通常属于阿扎尔的恶作剧心态，想要看对方措手不及的反应，然后没有任何解释又将嘴闭上，像只偷腥的猫儿浅浅地呼吸着，室内随后安静下来。

 

阿扎尔显然对此有些猝不及防，“等等，”他倒吸一口气，“凯文，你分化出性别了？”在看到德布劳内的点头后，他脸上的表情又变换了好几次，“难道就是刚刚？”

 

“是的，所以我并没有晕倒，知道了么。”

 

德布劳内找准机会，终于把自己一开始就想说的话说出来了，但阿扎尔完全无视了他解释不实谣言的话，而是自顾自地把手撑在床上，探出半个身子向前一下子拉近了两人的距离。

 

“艾登，你在干什么！？”德布劳内为这个显得亲密的距离下意识地感到不适，想要伸手把阿扎尔推开，可手在碰到对方的肩膀时，隔着布料传来的带有温度的肌肤触感，却让他像是触电般，猛地停下自己的动作，然后脸又红了一层，“离我远点！”，他喊到。

 

“凯文，我想知道你的信息素是什么味道的。”阿扎尔歪着头在德布劳内的脖间不死心地嗅来嗅去，“就算贴了阻隔贴，也应该有一点漏出来的，顺便一提，我的味道是牛奶。”

 

德布劳内几乎要被气死，谁要知道你的信息素是什么！可阿扎尔太近了，近到他失去了拒绝的一切可能，他从没被人侵入到这样的私人空间里，他不知道该如何应对。双手在床单下紧紧攥着随时可能暴起给对方一拳，可身体又在为每一次对方的鼻尖像羽毛一般蹭过他脖颈上的血管而颤抖。肋骨下藏起的那颗心脏在加速跳着，耳边所有一切事物都像在屏住呼吸，只有他身体里的那一条奔流的河川在天性的刺激下激荡着陌生的冲动。

 

“嗯...好像闻到一点了！”阿扎尔报告进度，又朝贴着阻隔贴的Alpha的腺体凑上去。

 

德布劳内的呼吸不由自主地加重，水汽氤氲的蓝眸里映出的全是阿扎尔稚气的侧脸。室内偏暖的灯光下，对方的皮肤像是白色的沙滩一样闪耀着细碎的光，卷翘的睫毛扫下一片纤细的阴影，然后是小巧精致的鼻子，微张的唇，最后是小豁牙，他看到了这个，心跳几乎为此停跳一拍，迷迷糊糊的脑袋觉得阿扎尔像只小兔子。

 

“我知道了！凯文，你的味道像太阳底下浇了水的草坪，”阿扎尔向后直起身，兴奋地宣布他的新发现，他朝德布劳内眨眨眼，“我喜欢这个味道，让我想起了足球。当然，如果世界上有人的信息素是汉堡味的，我也许会直接和他结婚。”

 

折磨自己许久的压迫感终于消失了，可德布劳内觉得自己还处在热气腾腾的牢笼里，于是又拼命往身后退了退，当后背抵在了墙壁上传来一阵冰凉时，他才重获自由剧烈地呼吸着。他听到了阿扎尔的话，却没什么力气去作出回应，白痴，他想，想闻汉堡味不如去做店员。

 

他怀着一股自己也无法理解的细小怒气，抬起头盯着阿扎尔。

 

然后感觉到一种奇妙的新鲜的存在将他的五感摄住。

 

世界于他，此时此刻，仿佛只有眼前的人。

 

他的鼻尖窜进一阵甜淡的味道，让人想起松软的面包和炸制完美的煎蛋。

 

是早餐的一杯热牛奶，放在落满清晨阳光的的桌上。

 

阿扎尔也闻到了这个味道，他怎么可能对自己的信息素不熟悉，于是脸上的表情一下子僵在那里，呆呆地，几秒钟后才回过神，“天哪，咳咳，凯文，我得去找队医了，抱歉，拜拜啦！”他摸上自己的后颈，耳尖通红，和床上的德布劳内挥手后就一溜烟跑了个干净。

 

牛奶洒在了潮湿的草坪上，乳白色的甜腻被青草的凌冽清香调和成沁人心脾的味道。

 

阿扎尔落荒而逃，完全没了刚刚去闻德布劳内信息素的游刃有余。他没想到自己只是闻了一下金发男孩的信息素，就会那么轻易地被对方弄得提前进入了发情期。

 

怎么回事，阿扎尔发觉自己的心跳得好快，咚咚咚地它对德布劳内好像没有什么抵抗力。

 

真糟糕。

 

04.

 

****四月，开花的篱笆** **

****

****2008** **

 

18岁的德布劳内正在厨房替自己准备晚饭，当然也有特地为即将到来的另一人多做一份，不论怎样，还是心甘情愿的。他和那个家伙在搬进来时就口头约定好了，谁从俱乐部早回家，谁就要替对方解决今天晚饭的事。

 

这间小公寓——他和阿扎尔共同负担了租金——坐落在布鲁塞尔。当初他们提起同住这件事，在地图上胡乱用手指丈量着里尔到亨克的距离，彼此都不肯让半寸车程的时间，意外地发现比利时的首都看起来好像就在这段路的中程上，便花了几个周末，坐上火车一起去首都物色合适的住房，最后在三个备选方案里，一齐挑了这间。

 

德布劳内在那之后便从原先的寄宿家庭莫里森夫妇那儿搬走了，18岁，他准备从此自立。阿扎尔也许是他下定决心搬出去的另一个原因，但这一点德布劳内想起来总是会觉得脸在发烫。老天，18岁，他们就准备住在一起了。

 

他很感谢莫里森夫妇，当他被上一个寄宿家庭拒绝时，是这对夫妇收留了他，并且彻底接纳了他，将他当做另一个儿子一般对待，在本就不大的家中特地为他腾出了一间房。

 

这段时间有好的时候，当然，也有坏的时候，考虑到他的脾气，这一点磕磕碰碰似乎不可避免，可都被温柔地包容接受。德布劳内想，以后，当他的名字足够响亮时，他一定会再回到这个门牌号为124的小屋前敲门，来看看莫里森夫妇，再一次感谢他们在一个男孩最痛苦的时候给予了他所能感受到的最大善良。对了，还有那只泰迪熊，他也会记着这个的。

 

德布劳内走之前还送给了那对夫妇的女儿戴维娜一个礼物——阿扎尔建议选泰迪熊，他说女孩子喜欢这种毛茸茸的东西，德布劳内在这些事上总是迟钝一些。

 

现在的德布劳内想起那个之前的寄宿家庭，还是会感觉到心脏被揪紧似地难受，更遑论当时的他，16岁的自己，觉得天都要塌下来似的。在看到母亲的泪水，在听到他们不想要你，你太难相处了种种的话时，他抱起皮球跑到那个栅栏边疯狂地踢着球。也许，从某种意义上，他该感谢那对夫妇，是他们让自己在绝望中咬牙切齿地渴望成功，想要让所有人另眼相看。德布劳内那时候告诉自己，他不会以失败者的身份回到家，永远不会。

 

而他成功了，那个令人咂舌的半场五球是他对所有谴责者的无声回应。几个月后他升到了亨克的一线队，俱乐部的人对他的态度一转。他觉得这很可笑，当他告诉阿扎尔这件事时，阿扎尔环抱上他的腰，笑着说：“凯文，以后你要习惯这个，因为你会越来越厉害的。”

 

不久后，德布劳内听到小公寓的钥匙孔被鼓捣的清脆声音，淡淡地勾起嘴角，也没有特地放下手中的事情，甚至头也不回。他向客厅里倒在沙发上的那个家伙，寻常地打了个招呼。

 

“艾登，这周在里尔过得怎么样？”

 

“很棒，你呢？”

 

“老样子。”德布劳内从厨房转出来，手上端着今天的晚饭，浇有番茄汁的意面缠结在白色的瓷盘里，热气腾腾。他承认这有点偷懒的意味，回家路上从超市顺手买下的速食意大利面即使用锅重新煮了一遍也带点漫不经心的味道，不过今天是周末前的一天，使人犯懒。

 

德布劳内放下碗盘，摆好餐具，沙发上的家伙意外安静，当拉开桌椅的摩擦声音响起时没有一跃而起抢着入座，而是仍然低头不知在想什么。他注意到瓦隆人一侧的脸颊红红的，心中一愣，这可不会是对方在害羞什么的，于是走上前捏起那人的下巴让他抬起头来。

 

“你被人打了，”当看到那块似乎用手掌造成的微肿的痕迹时，德布劳内眉头立时皱起，他用的是陈述的语气，不待阿扎尔说什么，又继续质问，“谁打的你？”

 

“没事的，凯文，”阿扎尔把自己的脸从德布劳内的手里挣脱开，满不在乎地摇摇头，拿手蹭了蹭被打的地方，咧咧嘴角，“是我不好，不该一天到晚开玩笑的。”

 

“里尔的老大哥？”德布劳内的语气有了点怒意，他坐到阿扎尔的身边，将手揉进对方的一头卷发里，揽过对方，又凑上前去，说教，“你还击了吗？如果是我，我会还击的。”

 

“天哪，凯文，你最好不要，”阿扎尔为德布劳内的大胆发言吐了吐舌头，换来对方一个轻轻的拳头撞在自己的肩上，“胆小鬼。”，弗莱芒人说。阿扎尔闷哼了一声，幽怨地看了一眼德布劳内，从他的拥抱里钻了出来，坐到餐桌上，“好了，不说俱乐部的事了，吃饭。”

 

* * *

 

 

周末是电影之夜。

 

阿扎尔站在微波炉边，耐心地等待爆米花的完成，现在小公寓里满满飘着奶油香味，诱人得很，当然德布劳内对这个似乎有点牢骚，“艾登，我受够了你的牛奶味！”，他在厨房里喊起来，“是奶油，凯文，我还没到发情期呢。”阿扎尔满含笑意地喊回去，不出意外地噎住了对方的反击。他得意地翘起一边嘴角，为赢得这场小小的胜利沾沾自喜。

 

当然，他的发情期确实近了，这一次他不准备用抑制剂，毕竟有个一劳永逸的解决办法。

 

德布劳内在厨房里找蜂蜜，准备等会儿加在热水里，充当接下来电影之夜的唯一甜蜜的佐料。“啊，凯文，你不喝可乐么？电影之夜诶，你总得放纵一下吧？”“蜂蜜水，可以么？”

 

他无法理解阿扎尔为什么从不主动减少高热量食物的摄取，汉堡就不必说了，其他垃圾食品也是来者不拒。难道里尔的教练从不说么？不过瓦隆人的身材似乎并没有受到影响。

 

“艾登，你为什么要把爆米花放在我这边，”德布劳内在又一次被阿扎尔贴着身体被迫向沙发靠垫里陷进去好给瓦隆人让路的时候，翻了个白眼，抓住他的手腕，“你故意的么？”

 

“我这边放了可乐，爆米花就放不下了。”阿扎尔保持着靠在德布劳内身上的姿势，有意或无意，他几乎半个身子都在对方的大腿上压着，单薄的衣衫挤在一起没有一点缝隙。

 

他一脸无辜地仰起头看弗莱芒人，柔和的绿色眼睛一眨一眨，用下巴指了指自己那边的桌子上。那儿放着因为室温开始罐壁挂起水滴的几听可乐，而后又重新凝视德布劳内，眼里忽然闪烁起明灭的火花，“如果你觉得麻烦，你可以抱着盆子喂给我爆米花。”

 

“想得倒美，”德布劳内立即冷冷地回答，却因为脸上晕开的淡淡红色有了点儿害羞的意味。他故作镇定，还抓着阿扎尔的手，却不得不低头躲避过对方过于璀璨的双眼，琉璃般的流光几乎要灼伤他的一切。指腹轻轻摩擦过阿扎尔右手的手腕，传来略微凹凸的触感，是纹身，他开口问对方，“这里的纹身，我一周前还没有看到，新的么？”

 

“是的，我家人的生日。因为决定要搬来和你住了，总要对过去做个怀念。”

 

德布劳内为阿扎尔的话发怔，瓦隆人把这间和他一同租下的公寓当做自己新的家了么？该死，他想，这句话天杀的沉重又可怕的亲昵，隐含的意思让他想要不顾形象地放声尖叫。

 

家，他们的家，从14岁那个错误的邮件地址到现在，终于寻到一处安定的地方。

 

充满爆米花的甜蜜空气在耳边鼓动双翼，他的心在不停地擂鼓，刚刚入喉的蜂蜜水也无法缓解他骤然袭来的口干舌燥。“艾登，你还有别的纹身么？”他再一次抚摸上对方右手腕内侧的纹身，用上更多的温柔和细致，少年的懵懂和青涩胶结成最原始的冲动，“我想看。”

 

阿扎尔似乎知道德布劳内会这么问，带点害羞和内敛拐着弯地试探自己进一步的可能，“当然，”他装作对此一无所知地点头，反手温柔地握住对方发颤的手，将它向自己的腰间探去，“不过这个纹身藏得很深。”，他舔了舔下唇，压低声音，蛊惑一个发烫的灵魂。

 

他的动作很缓慢，眼睛从未放过弗莱芒人脆弱的不堪一击的红起来的白皙肌肤，这很可爱。他知道弗莱芒人明白接下来会发生什么，因为他很早之前就告诉过对方他身上的第一个纹身在哪里，它被刺在了一个格外隐秘的地方——两颗骰子落在腹股沟。

 

当德布劳内的手被阿扎尔抓着伸进对方的裤子里时，接下来的一切，无需任何多余的理由，就那样顺理成章地发生了——两个年轻人第一次情事的到来。

 

弗莱芒人的Alpha天性将逐渐开始变成牛奶味的阿扎尔推倒在硬硬的沙发上，慌乱中阿扎尔不小心抬手打翻了放在一边的爆米花，他难过地抱怨了一下，很快又被德布劳内急切地褪去自己衣物的动作逗得笑出来。德布劳内听到了他的笑声，觉得自己的脸面这下彻底没了，于是索性沉默地继续。他听到阿扎尔在叫着自己的名字，凯文，凯文，一声声催促着他。

 

18岁的德布劳内第一次经历这样巨大而深沉的情欲，像被浪潮般击向自己的欲念彻底打败，他忘记了生理课时学习到的该温柔地对待初次的Omega。只是凭着结合的本能分开对方的双腿，他的手掌碰到了对方足以烫伤自己指尖的柔嫩肌肤，耳边传来阿扎尔轻声的喘息，“嗯...凯文。”，像被鼓励的孩子一样，他的心脏沸腾起来，继续伸出手向后方探去。

 

当自己灼热的欲望不可阻挡地埋入阿扎尔Omega的身体里时，德布劳内第一次看到了瓦隆人的眼泪，湿润的绿意。他惊慌起来，咬牙停下身体本能准备继续的动作，用手指轻柔地抹上对方的眼角，又俯下身去亲吻布满薄汗的额头，“对...对不起，艾登，你很痛么？”

 

“凯文，嗯...哈啊...你，你该被红牌罚下。”被猛地贯穿的撕裂感让阿扎尔痛得苍白了脸，即使Omega的身体主动地分泌了润滑的液体，他仍然被对方没有任何准备进入自己的粗暴刺激地落下泪来。他紧紧攥着德布劳内的手臂，也顾不上是否会掐出几天都无法消去的痕迹，“但是我习惯疼痛，所以继续，凯文，”他的手无力地向下滑落，找到弗莱芒人的手掌，与他十指交缠。他适应了好一会儿，睁开眼，看到了金发男孩自责的深蓝色双眼，那里现在同样湿漉漉的，便轻声地笑，他说，“凯文，继续，操我。”

 

德布劳内仅存的理智像是烟花般炸开在脑海中，他扶着对方的腰，摆动起下身，一下一下在阿扎尔柔软的甬道内抽插了起来。脖后潮湿的青草味道从腺体上剧烈地弥漫开来，盖过了小公寓里原本爆米花的奶油味，而清淡的香味中随后一股牛奶味也适时地出现，两股信息素交缠着，就如沙发上年轻的躯体，18岁的阿扎尔在那个小公寓里被同样18岁的德布劳内彻底操开，进入了生殖腔，成结，尖锐的痛苦过后在颈间刻上一生的融进血脉灵魂的标记。

 

05.

 

****五月，犹如梦中** **

****

****2010** **

 

对阵保加利亚的一场友谊赛，第一次进入比利时一线队大名单的德布劳内在比利时的替补区，在冰凉的板凳上，既怀着跃跃欲试的沉甸甸的激动，又着迷似安安静静地看着阿扎尔，他的阿扎尔，在博杜安国王球场草坪的左侧随着稀疏的欢呼声来回奔袭。他会在瓦隆人作出精彩的过人时，心脏为它小小地震动，毕竟他也喜欢一些小花样，比如牛尾巴过人。

 

可瓦隆人更灵活些，一举一动都不自觉地吸引着德布劳内的视线，这种认真的沉浸并非是因为他们之间存在着特殊的联结，只是一种单纯的球员对球员的欣赏。他过去在电视上看过很多次对方在里尔的比赛，在小公寓里被小矮子逼着看的或是偷偷主动去找的，可从没有像今天这样，距离那个身影这么近，近到能听到所有人触球的沉重声音，近到能在边线看到他偶尔投过来的一瞥，在博杜安国王球场的千百人之中，它仿佛命运的一瞥，只投向自己。

 

德布劳内看到那瘦小的身躯里都是那些足球杂志提到的所谓“灵气”，而同样出现在一个版面的自己似乎正逐渐被掩在这位的光芒之下。阿扎尔在国家队的首秀比自己早多了，德布劳内在替补席低下头将自己的情绪小心地藏起，2008年，瓦隆人2008年就为胸前的三色盾而战，年轻锐利的眉眼就此闪亮登场，而自己在两年后才有了第一次进入大名单的机会。

 

他对此有些微弱的不甘，凯文·德布劳内从不认输，即使对方是自己的爱人。在两人确立关系后，怎么也要和阿扎尔并肩的念头一直在他的心底疯狂地滋长，于是那个无忧无虑的少年成了弗莱芒人珍贵而柔软的追逐目标。

 

他们的距离不是太远，德布劳内对此有着难以割舍的骨子里带出的自信，他为足球而燃烧的纯粹火热的目光中仿佛能看到阿扎尔的手就伸在自己的眼前，作为队友，作为爱人等着自己牢牢地握上去。这次进入比利时的大名单，下次可能就替补上场，然后再下次就是首发，最后，他们的名字会像是超市捆绑销售的促销商品一样因为切实的需求被紧密联系在一起。

 

但这场比赛直到最后德布劳内一直都坐在板凳上。

 

阿扎尔注意到弗莱芒人在终场哨声响起时，瞬间黯淡下去的眸子，那个人的神情接近于委屈或是迷茫，往往都要力争的家伙这次没有说什么，无言地走回更衣室，也没有等阿扎尔。

 

于是阿扎尔在赛后的更衣室也没有急着去洗澡，不顾队友的起哄也不顾某人炸毛的可能当众拥抱了他，90分钟后汗湿的球衣，臂膀上黏糊糊的触感肯定会让对方皱眉，但他管不了那么多了，他想立刻、马上给德布劳内一个安慰。

 

“还有下一场，凯文，你会有机会的。而当它来到时，你会把握住它的。”他低声说，语气无比肯定，就像早已预知了他金发爱人的未来一般，全然的相信他会追上自己。

 

就像五月盛夏的阳光一样，在每一天的清晨准时赴约，洒进布鲁塞尔那间小公寓里。

 

阿扎尔的安慰也许很有效，至少德布劳内失落的心情瞬间被周围队友一个个意味深长的笑容逼得转为“艾登，拜托你看看场合。”这种偶尔会出现在他脑海的情绪，可还是红了脸回应，将手稳稳地落在对方的腰上。他摸到汗水，突然羡慕起来能够在风中奔跑的人。

 

其实两人中，阿扎尔反而是那个不会在公众场合和自己特别亲密的人，倒是德布劳内偶尔有机会，便会大庭广众之下去牵个手。他也不知道自己哪来的勇气，也许是Alpha的本能，总之，每当路过的人将眼光过多的停留在阿扎尔的身上时，他便会牵起对方的手，却也仅仅做到这一步。而阿扎尔一旦亲密起来，就要人命似的腻歪足够，矮个子的瓦隆人总喜欢撒娇似地搂着他的脖子，把头像鸽子似地埋在自己的肩膀上。

 

德布劳内看到他的卷发变短了，也许有一天毛茸茸的存在会彻底消失。他在小公寓的浴室镜子前不止一次听到阿扎尔说要换个发型。不过现在，那一头卷发蹭在脖间依然能让人缩起肩膀，痒痒的直达心底，他点头，回应爱人的那份信任，“我会的，艾登。”

 

* * *

 

 

“艾登，你觉得英短是纯色，还是银渐层或金渐层可爱？”

 

结束今天在亨克俱乐部训练的德布劳内，捧着刚进家门就不愿放下的宠物杂志坐上沙发，一边伸展着辛苦了一天的腿，一边头也不抬地问了一声小公寓里住着的另一个人。

 

他已经在比利时8月份一场对阵芬兰的友谊赛替补出场，和作为中场的阿扎尔一起在绿草如茵的球场上挥洒汗水，就像当初对阿扎尔承诺的一样，他认为自己抓住了这次得来不易的机会。以后，他一定会再度被比利时一线队征召，一定会再度和阿扎尔并肩作战。而作为对幸福未来的提前奖励，他准备提升这间小公寓的幸福感，比如，养只宠物——猫。

 

从小时候德布劳内就希望养只猫，猫多可爱，长得可爱，性格也可爱。

 

“我们就必须要养一只英短么？”阿扎尔端着杯热水递给德布劳内，后者毫无防备地接过，手刚松开，立时便被阿扎尔抢过宠物杂志。“罪犯”没有第一时间逃离现场，而是大胆地懒洋洋地缩到“受害人”的身边，嚣张地快速翻动书页，噼里啪啦，“我喜欢狗。”

 

“狗不行，它需要人陪着，我们不在的时候，它肯定会把家里拆了的，还会到处乱翻。天哪，我们不能养狗，绝对！”德布劳内扶着额头想象养狗的一切可怕后果，不容置疑地反对。阿扎尔似乎预料到德布劳内的反应，耸耸肩，又一副稳操胜券的样子，“好吧，不养狗，但抱歉啦，凯文，你现在也不可能养猫咯。”他说，在弗莱芒人狐疑的目光中，牵上那人的手，带着强烈的暗示意味将它放在自己的小腹上，“因为这个。”

 

阿扎尔几乎在眨眼间就看到德布劳内理解了自己的意思，对方白皙的脸蹭的浮上一层闪亮的过于兴奋的艳丽颜色，呼吸中气息也变得不稳。他看到对方面对着自己蠕动嘴唇，眼睛里的蓝色深沉如海，脸上的肌肉微小的抽动着，最后只是腼腆又灿烂地无声笑着。

 

德布劳内不敢问出那句话，激荡在心灵里过大的幸福让他失去了组织语言的能力，他只是把头温柔地低下去，紧紧贴着阿扎尔的手背，用力地回握着瓦隆人较自己稍小的手。

 

谢谢，他想说，谢谢你，艾登，他知道一位Omega足球运动员在这么早的年龄里作出这个选择是有多么大胆，可他的艾登还是毫不犹豫地将突然到来的小家伙当做恩赐。

 

“凯文，我想我们得学习起来，如何照顾他，或者她了。”

 

06.

 

****六月，青草盛开，处处芬芳** **

 

****2012** **

****

德布劳内扶着晃晃悠悠的阿扎尔，被醉酒的家伙连带着步伐艰难地走到餐厅不远处的停车场，找到他们的车，拉开车门。他将瓦隆人小心翼翼地放在车后座，而一落座，瓦隆人就开始嘟嘟囔囔着毫无意义的音节，软软的声音咕咚咕咚像融化的巧克力，热腾腾地包裹着德布劳内跳动的心脏，阿扎尔搂着弗莱芒人的脖颈猛地亲了一下，然后侧着滑落在后座上。

 

德布劳内拿手碰了碰被柔软滚烫的嘴唇亲到的脸颊，浅浅笑了，对方现在闭着眼睛，似乎是睡过去了，也不会看到自己，所以他毫不掩饰落在对方身上近乎拥有无限温情和热爱的视线，他想，除了足球，自己的生活也许就是由这个家伙和他们两个的孩子简简单单地组成。

 

足够了，生活上德布劳内从来不是贪心的家伙。

 

他看到那张漂亮精致的脸在车窗透过的停车场冷色灯光下明显地浮现出一抹可爱的红晕，由上至下蔓延，让这个家伙在安静的时候也足以带上许多孩子似的干净和天真。

 

虽然错过了欣赏那双被醉意熏得格外璀璨的绿眼睛的机会，德布劳内还是情不自禁地俯下身亲了亲对方的眼皮，然后直起身，再一次深深地看向阿扎尔，准备把对方红了脸的画面好好珍藏，当然，他知道现在自己的脸上一定更红，可相较于阿扎尔难得一见的光景，他的脸红并不能归咎于酒精的作用。即使有着大醉一场的理由——在阿扎尔终于和切尔西签下一纸合同后——德布劳内还是克制着自己没有喝酒，毕竟他们两个人之间总要有个人清醒地开车把他们都送回家去。

 

德布劳内觉得在过去的几个月里他甚至比那些新闻记者还要关注阿扎尔的转会，自从他知道切尔西，他下个赛季的新东家，也对阿扎尔表示了兴趣后，他就总是在布鲁塞尔的那间小公寓里，旁敲侧击地去问瓦隆人最后的决定。虽然结果不出所料，每一次都被对方要么装傻充愣要么嘻嘻哈哈地糊弄过去，就像对方闪烁其词地糊弄那些新闻记者一样。

 

但最后德布劳内还是等来了他在潜意识里最希望发生的事——他和阿扎尔在下赛季能一起为共同的俱乐部，也就是切尔西出场踢球，而在国家队，自从2010年首秀过后机会寥寥的他威尔莫茨的执教下也逐渐能够有稳定的出场，他正在闪耀，迟来的，但仍是闪耀。

 

双料队友，是的，他们以后会是双料队友，多幸运。每次德布劳内想起这个，心头都会因为未来的一切美好可能，而晃荡开颤颤悠悠地犹如嫩芽抽发的强烈期待和渴望。

 

当时切尔西官宣的新闻出来后，依旧还在小公寓的他装作毫不激动，半是玩笑半是认真地对阿扎尔慢悠悠地说了一句，“艾登，我总觉得你是因为我才选择切尔西。”当然，他自己也知道，不久前赢下欧冠冠军的切尔西对一个年轻球员的吸引力无疑是巨大的，甚至阿扎尔的那条维持瓦隆人一贯调皮风格的推特也特地提到了这个，但那个家伙当时只是看了自己一眼，然后笑得和金子一样，点头，“是啊，我就是想和凯文你一起踢球。”

 

这句过于直白且分不清真假的话还是让德布劳内不争气地红了脸，于是在假期他带着阿扎尔和Yannis，告别了布鲁塞尔的那间住了4年的小公寓，一起在伦敦重新租了间公寓。德布劳内之所以毫不犹豫地选了这间公寓，是因为它有个很大的花园，就像自己小时候的那个。

 

当德布劳内准备关上后座的车门将他们送回这间有着很大花园的新家时，看起来睡得很沉的阿扎尔却忽然开了口，他的声音仍然有被酒气蒸腾出的像棉絮一样软糯沙哑的感觉，可问话的语气却清楚到不像一个醉酒的人，“你还不准备把那个东西给我么，凯文？”

 

德布劳内愣住了，他感觉到周围的空气瞬间凝滞在车门前，手不自觉地放在外套的右侧口袋上，也许是无言的默契，他不需要多想就知道对方指的是什么。咬咬牙，不发一语，他不知道在这样的场合下该怎么立刻回应。于是阿扎尔接着继续，只是似乎变得有点委屈。

 

“我刚刚碰到了你口袋里那个硬硬的东西，就像两年前一样，天哪，凯文，我认为那绝对就是两年前你不敢递给我的那个东西，你这次又要让我等多久呢？”阿扎尔抿起唇，晕晕乎乎地从座椅上爬起来，然后抱着靠垫一屁股坐在后座靠近车窗的一端。他没有再说什么，如果德布劳内还要沉默就沉默吧，气死人了，他鼓起一边的脸颊转过身去，抬起手，重重地用指节敲着玻璃，一下一下，就像敲在德布劳内那颗一直不准备彻底打开的迟钝心门上。

 

“艾登，两年前......两年前你就知道我准备向你求婚了么？”德布劳内忽然有些不可置信，他一字一句地问阿扎尔，想要确认这最好是个巧合，一个无意间被选择的时间点而不是他真的知道，但颤抖的语气又像是早已明了回答而开始对自己进行一场审判。他在车门前深吸了一口气，用上可能是事后回想起来都会自己赞美自己的勇气，一股脑地钻进后座，坐在阿扎尔的身边，将对方的手腕扣在自己手里，让他停下那些沉重的敲击，“你等了我两年？”

 

“是的，我等了你两年，凯文！你从来都不会藏东西，不论是家里的零食还是求婚的戒指，我不需要费多大劲都能找到。两年前，我们像今天一样，也一起吃了一顿美好的晚餐，为了庆祝你的国家队首秀和Yannis的出生。我以为你会在那个餐桌上拿出那个小盒子，可你没有，然后你就醉得不省人事，而我，白期待一场，还要开车送你这个胆小鬼回家——”

 

“至少你能开车，我记得你那时候刚拿到驾照，在六次理论考试后，这不值得高兴么？”德布劳内的心正逐渐被揪紧，他在此时突兀地插了一句，仿佛为了挽救自己又一次到来的紧张而活跃着因为车内狭小空间而笼罩在两人身边显得尤为压迫的气氛。

 

这句话显然不合时宜，可阿扎尔却在狠狠瞪了德布劳内一眼后，还是忍不住笑了起来，他把头靠在德布劳内的肩膀上，回忆过去：“六次，哈哈，你还记得么，凯文，当时我为了准备理论考试都快疯了，那可比踢球难多了！”

 

“当然，我还得督促你好好学习，就像个学校的老师一样，”德布劳内也挑起一边的嘴角笑了，他顺势把阿扎尔揽在怀里，没有收到一丝一毫的抵抗。怀中人的温度让德布劳内安心，他闭上眼想了一会儿，慢慢地将埋在心底的话徐徐道出，“艾登，两年前，因为Yannis和我在国家队看起来光明的未来，我偷偷地攒钱买下了那枚戒指，准备向你求婚。然后，计划中的那一天准时到来，我在那个餐桌上，手放在口袋里，手心都是汗，不停地在心里给自己打气加油。然后，我看到了你的眼睛，就那样忽然失去了所有的勇气。你知道的，艾登，有时候我的胆子小得令人发笑，尤其是在面对感情时。”他像是念起了什么悲惨的经历，自嘲地勾起嘴角，手抚摸上掌心上放着的那双手，肉肉的，拇指的指腹留恋地摩擦着对方无名指的根部，“艾登，你永远不会明白的，在面对你这样的恋人时，两年前的那个我，需要多大的勇气，才能对你作出一个承诺。所以，艾登，你这两年来为什么不向我求婚？”

 

“啊？凯文，你还说，我为什么不向你求婚不就是因为你的原因么！！”阿扎尔被德布劳内急转向自己的话头激得一个错愕，似乎连酒都醒了一半。他捶上弗莱芒人的胸膛，气鼓鼓地喊到，“你不明白么？重要的从来都不是我，你，凯文，你的态度才是。因为我对你的回答永远都是我愿意。如果你没有勇气开口问我，那我想你一定也没有勇气答应我，所以我等了你两年，所以我才憋着没向你求婚！”

 

德布劳内听完阿扎尔一长串埋怨自己的话后，再也没办法抑制住心中的笑意，他想，为什么会觉得自己不会答应呢，艾登？他们两个人这下都是傻子了，彻头彻尾的傻子，谁也别说欠谁，看起来双方都痴痴等了两年。他为此噗嗤一声彻底笑了出来，笑得连两边的眼角都出现深深的纹路。一个傻子牢牢地抱紧另一个傻子，用另一只手摸出口袋里的盒子，扔给了在拥抱中故作嫌恶却一点也没用力挣扎的对方：“所以现在，还是你说的永远么？”

 

“不是，永远已经过去一秒了，凯文，”阿扎尔对耳边肆意的笑声表示不爽，他知道自己大概干了件傻事，瞥了一眼身上那个红绒的方形圆角盒子，别过脸去，“我不愿意了。”

 

“那我只好把这枚戒指退回去了，也不知道——”

 

“不可以，”阿扎尔立刻叫到，在德布劳内的手摸上那个盒子之前把它抢了回来。他在对方变得更大的笑声中红透了耳尖，却没有停下打开小盒子的动作，而且迅速地在打开后将那枚亮银色的戒指戴在了无名指上，“好了，凯文，现在你不能退了！”

 

阿扎尔高举起左手，无声地告诉对方自己已经将剩下的未来托付了，他着迷地盯着无名指上的点点清辉，“可惜，我准备的那枚还在家里，否则现在就能和你交换戒指了，凯文。”

 

德布劳内一愣，反应过来后把双手收得更紧，就像是再也不愿意放开阿扎尔一样。他将自己的下巴搁在那颗脑袋上，窥探着这样的灵魂是否真实存在，“我要我们的婚礼简单一点。”

 

“当然，我同意，越简单越好，”阿扎尔把自己的手放在腰间德布劳内的手上，他笑着说，估计还有点醉意，“所以，什么也不要准备了，我们明天就找个小教堂结婚吧。”

 

 

07.

 

****七月，看到海还有星星** **

****

****2013** **

****

当初怀揣着不愿直率承认的兴奋于脑海中默默绘下的和阿扎尔同为切尔西出战的蓝图，被现实冰冷地推迟了一个赛季，德布劳内今年七月才从云达不莱梅结束租借回到切尔西。

 

他对回到蓝军开始新的赛季满怀期待，因为自己租借在云达不莱梅显然向俱乐部交出了一份看起来不错的成绩单，34场，10个进球，9次助攻。他还是那么有信心，即使阿扎尔在斯坦福桥已经有了为他欢呼的球迷，自己也很快就能追上这个和他交换过誓言的爱人。

 

虽然那时已经去了德国，但德布劳内没有错过阿扎尔登陆英超的首秀，对阵曼城的社区盾杯，自然也没有忘记在看到那个摔倒后，立刻拿起手机发了个嘲笑的表情过去。他想象对方结束后回到更衣室收到自己消息时会露出的表情，一个人在异国的旅店里笑得倒在床上。

 

过去的一年里，伦敦飞不莱梅，不莱梅飞伦敦的机票在两人手中不知不觉都累了一叠，这无疑是一笔大开销，但无疑谁都舍得花这笔钱，只为看到远隔千里的爱人一面。

 

当然，对于德布劳内来说，想要见到的面除了爱人的，还有孩子的。因为Yannis还太小，并且两人都同意以后让他在伦敦上学，所以德布劳内让阿扎尔在伦敦一个人带他，而自己选择通过每天晚上的手机视频和孩子见上一面，这样做的结果之一是直接导致他的手机里现在存满了Yannis的视频和图片，听起来有点傻，但是很满足。

 

另一个结果就是当德布劳内第一次在不莱梅的公寓里替风尘仆仆的阿扎尔开门时，他还是下意识不顾好不容易见上一面的瓦隆人扑上来的热情拥抱，歪过头问了一句。

 

“Yannis来了没有？”

 

阿扎尔也不恼，仍旧抱着对方，反而被对方呆愣看着自己身后的那股傻傻的样子弄得大笑起来，他眨眨眼，“凯文，我特地来不莱梅见你，是为了我们两个人的独处时光，你想和Yannis见面得自己来伦敦，知道么？”然后在独处二字上重音，扬起头来，用亮亮的眼神望着弗莱芒人，一股甜甜的牛奶味浓浓地钻进鼻腔里，他在暗示什么，弗莱芒人也明白。

 

于是德布劳内和阿扎尔那一次在不莱梅的公寓里享受了一场肆意又难得的情事，结束后，阿扎尔没有因为要考虑替孩子准备牛奶而早早离开，就这么让他将欲望停留在自己的身体里，在熟悉的信息素的挥洒中，两具赤裸的年轻身体如湿热的雨季腻歪在一起。

 

可能是情事结束后，德布劳内的大脑还浑浑噩噩，竟对着怀中的阿扎尔脱口而出，“艾登，也许我们可以考虑第二个孩子的事了。”阿扎尔有些吃惊，当然只是吃惊德布劳内的直白，他也想要第二个孩子，本来他以为这个家伙永远不会主动开口提起这件事，哪怕他爱死孩子了。知道爱人和自己想的一样，阿扎尔一脸灿烂，点点头，调皮地拍了拍对方的腰，又不要命地撩拨对方，“那你也要努力啊，凯文，刚刚你是不是有些太快了。”

 

“是么，快？”

 

被这个词刺激地脸色通红的德布劳内沉下眼，冷冷回了一句，发狠地抓过阿扎尔的脚。第二轮没有任何温存的必要，一次次蛮横的顶弄很快逼出了Omega的眼泪和求饶，并且对方在又一次攀上高潮时哽咽答应再也不说凯文快了，快的是他自己。

 

年轻人的体力总是令人羡慕。

 

当然，在不莱梅的日子里他们也不全是在为第二个孩子在努力，他们也会用看剧或是电影消耗相伴的一天，也会上街逛逛，去超市买做饭的食材。德布劳内也曾带着阿扎尔去了不莱梅队友推荐的一家酒吧，喝了那儿闻名的啤酒，然后听着对方说什么这比不上比利时啤酒的话，偷偷地笑，庆幸爱人是用法语说的，除了自己谁也听不懂。

 

而第二个孩子很快就来到了，仿佛重新回到伦敦还不足够让德布劳内开心起来似的。

 

早早带着Yannis在飞机场等待德布劳内的阿扎尔，在接到对方回了伦敦的公寓后，翻出两人存着的机票大声数着谁的多了，谁的少了，非要争个高下。

 

最后的结果自然是德布劳内赢了，因为德甲有冬歇期，而英超没有。

 

“所以，我有什么奖励么，艾登？”德布劳内双臂稳稳地抱着Yannis轻轻地颠着，对此感到一阵心满意足，和Omega差不多的奶香味让他忍不住凑上去亲了亲孩子红彤彤的脸蛋，结果被Yannis看准时机抓上了一缕他额前的金色头发。他对此哦了一声，握上Yannis的小手和孩子玩闹起来，所以没有看到阿扎尔被问到时突然莫名其妙红起来的脸。

 

等德布劳内好不容易从Yannis的魔爪里把自己的头发救回来，得以抬起头时，他只看到那个瓦隆人转身走进厨房开始准备晚饭，随后空气里飘来一句语气寻常的回答，“我又怀孕了。”

 

* * *

 

“凯文呢？”

 

阿扎尔总是最早几个在结束训练后立刻跑进浴室的人，通常德布劳内也在这个队伍中，只是今天当他在洗完澡后走进更衣室时，意外地没有发现金发男人等他的身影。

 

他不会不等自己的。

 

于是阿扎尔拦住了准备去洗澡的路易斯问话，巴西人叹了口气，然后又摇摇头，最后摊手，指了指球场的方向：“艾登，他在球场上没回来，似乎还在训练。”

 

阿扎尔为此脸色一变，他怎么可能不知道知道德布劳内为什么还要留在球场上训练的原因，一种深深的无力感攀上他的心口。他早就知道了，当他最初在科巴姆基地，因为注意到对方脸色苍白而关心地递给对方一块巧克力却被那人猛地拍掉时，他就知道了。

 

可他根本无力改变弗莱芒人这种近乎自我折磨的自律，那个家伙倔得像头牛，尤其在足球这种事上，对自己更是有着近乎鞭笞灵魂也要达成目标一般简单狂热的精神。为了保持身材，德布劳内吃的很少，训练中却又那么拼命。有时候阿扎尔在草坪边看着那个越来越瘦削的人影，总害怕他某一天会突然晕倒在众人面前，然后自己在病床边还能听到昏迷中的弗莱芒人说我好想踢球。阿扎尔觉得那时候自己一定会哭出来，真的，虽然他很少哭。

 

阿扎尔握紧拳头，咬着唇，眼前似乎看到了那个也许即将毁灭崩溃的发着光的未来，他和德布劳内一度距离这个未来多么近，近到稍稍抬手就能触碰到边缘冒着白色泡沫柔软洁白的小小日子，一同在蓝军赢得一切。他对此有些失神，在原地发愣，随后意识到路易斯还在，便立刻收敛起愁苦的表情，笑了笑：“没事，我去看看他，谢谢你，大卫。”

 

路易斯点点头，没说什么，安慰一般拍上阿扎尔的肩膀，随后便朝浴室走去。

 

其实俱乐部的人都看得明白，自从德布劳内重新回到切尔西后，在赛季初的几场首发后他得到的机会越来越少，即使他如何努力如何想要证明自己，教练似乎也并不准备在名单中加上他的名字。等待比利时人的似乎又会是租借这个结果，或者，转会，直接离开切尔西。

 

阿扎尔在更衣室换好衣服，重新走上球场。12月的冷风毫不留情地吹过他的颈间，有的地方仍旧挂着水滴，此刻激起一阵颤栗的鸡皮疙瘩。他抖了抖，拉紧外套，其实自己也看得明白，不是么？可他又能做什么呢？他甚至想告诉凯文，你应该离开切尔西，世界杯就要来了，你一直呆在切尔西没办法有足够的出场次数，也许得不到国家队大名单的征召。

 

世界杯，阿扎尔默念起这个字眼，白色的雾气从唇边漏出，仿佛梦一场，他不希望世界杯没办法和凯文一起踢。这不行，绝对不行，为了这个，他可以忍受再也没办法和凯文做俱乐部队友的未来，他甚至可以忍受与凯文在球场上为敌——如果他转会到英超的其他球队。阿扎尔不经意地抬起头，眸子中升起月亮，却没有星星，他准备去劝对方离开切尔西。

 

当阿扎尔在空无一人的球场上找到德布劳内时，对方正扶着训练的道具干呕，他的脚步为此骤然加快。但德布劳内听到草坪被踩过的悉索声时却不顾一切叫了起来，“别过来，艾登，别过来！”没有抬头也知道此时此刻会来找自己的除了阿扎尔不会有别人，“求你了，别过来。”他的声音颤抖，嘶哑，尾音甚至因为情绪过于激动而漏出一声未被压抑住的呜咽。

 

阿扎尔睁大了眼睛，接着感到心一阵抽痛，他在哭么？凯文，那个凯文在哭？他想要上前在这个寒冷的冬夜用自己温暖对方，可身体还是听话地停下了脚步。他知道德布劳内不会想让他看到自己狼狈的样子，连语气都在克制不流露出任何会刺激到对方的疼惜，他只是平静地低声问弗莱芒人，“凯文，告诉我，发生了什么？”

 

“艾登，教练今天把我叫到他的办公室了，你知道他一开始对我说了什么？他在读其他几个前锋的数据，当然，他们肯定都比我多，可同样的他们上场的时间也比我多。我不明白这样的比较有什么意义，这不合逻辑。我们接下来讨论了租借的可能，可我不想再被租借出去了——”德布劳内说到此，停下，慢慢地抬起头看向阿扎尔，仿佛不再顾忌什么正将自己少有的脆弱一面彻底地摊平铺开给眼前的人看，他不是为了向爱人讨要安慰。他只是想要视线中存在阿扎尔的身影，这样他就能从胸膛里凝聚出足够的勇气，说出他接下来要说的话——那些对方听起来可能会感到残酷的话，他准备亲手结束他们曾在耳鬓厮磨间许下的未来。

 

德布劳内眉毛下那双蓝色的眼睛里都是泪水，散落的光下晕开犹如一片海，宁静地盈在那波眼弯里，漂亮到动人心魄，可阿扎尔的心只觉得被那双眼里掀起的浪涛撕扯着疼。他疼得第一次失去了口舌的伶俐，只是紧紧地皱着眉头，然后上前把自己揉进对方的身体里。

 

“艾登，对不起，我努力过了，”德布劳内仍旧在哽咽，却逐渐微弱下去，他拥住阿扎尔，动作中无名指上的戒指无意碰在一起，铭刻着彼此名字和未来的信物无声地微微颤动，仿佛在替谁重新起誓，“但是请原谅我，我恐怕无法和你继续呆在切尔西了。我对教练说我想要踢球，我宁愿你把我卖了。是的，我要转会，我要离开切尔西。艾登，这里没有任何人愿意把赌注下在我身上，除了你。”

 

阿扎尔把头贴在德布劳内的胸膛上，他听到了这个人因为剧烈运动而仍然在急速鼓动的心跳声，有力而强烈，追逐着唯一的目标，连带着沸腾了他自己的血液。凯文有着多么炙热燃烧的灵魂啊，他笑了起来，问：“你为什么要向我道歉，凯文，为什么要恳求我的原谅？”

 

“因为那个时候你说要和我一起踢球，但现在我得走了，什么也无法改变我这个念头，甚至你，艾登，甚至你也不行。我在切尔西已经失去了踢球的乐趣。”

 

对不起，你是那么得期待和我一同赢得一切，共担风雨和荣誉，德布劳内痴痴地想，他曾经同样那么得期待过，简单而天真，梦中的幸福连细节都被无数个夜晚描画好，放在对方肩膀上的手握有梦想，蓝色海洋，可现在他要亲口宣布这一切都不可能，这一切都遥不可及。

 

德布劳内抱着阿扎尔的双手在不受控制地细小颤抖着，也许是因为入夜的冰冷，也许是别的什么原因，他感到害怕，好似无法再如以往一般攥住飞驰而去的爱人。

 

“所以，你在担心我会不愿意你离开么？你在担心我会对你失望么？你在担心我一个人会难过么？你在担心我么？”德布劳内听到阿扎尔的语气变得越来越轻松，隐约出现平日活泼而欢快的腔调，稍有愣神，然后下一秒意识到他又一次，低估了他的爱人对他的理解对他的包容——阿扎尔希望他离开，希望他有更好的未来，哪怕意味着分离。

 

于是德布劳内忽然在这个冬夜，在从7月开始的这个漫长的冬夜，第一次从心底迸发出黏稠的好似蜜糖加进牛奶一样泛出金黄色，甜腻到一口就满足再也无需另一口的明亮快乐来。他并没有得到来自爱人的任何直接的安慰和鼓励，没有你可以，我相信你，你最棒，却已经感受到同样的重量，却已经为此开心得不行，是阿扎尔，独独是他，有这样的魔力。

 

“不是，我担心的只是没办法踢球。”德布劳内恢复了清亮的少年嗓音，他不会那么简单地承认，纵使欲盖弥彰，红了脸，声音细如蚊呐也要说。阿扎尔默默提起手擦去眼前人脸颊上的泪痕，德布劳内注意到他看着自己的眼神是那么的深情和认真，甚至比婚礼上牵着他的手臂迈步过红毯的那个时候还要认真一分，眉目间恍然由另一个新生的骨骼铸就，由爱铸就，“当，当然，我也担心你，”仿佛无法被这样能将人拖拽至深渊万劫不复的目光长久地注视，德布劳内微微侧过了脸，也无可奈何地松了嘴，“但你只是顺位第二。”

 

然后阿扎尔就可爱地笑起来，嘿嘿嘿傻里傻气的声音，好似收到了满意礼物的孩子：“凯文，顺位第二我也接受。我知道你这个家伙把足球看得有多重要。所以，我是个很容易满足的人。那就是说，国家队也可以，凯文，离开切尔西，世界杯和我在国家队相见吧！”

 

蓝色的海里又开始起雾，落进天上星星的碎片，德布劳内眨眨眼，不由疑惑，伦敦的天空也曾这样璀璨过么，却发现星星的碎片被拼成了眼前的人，星星还对他说，快去世界杯。

 

所以可以对这颗星星许愿么？

 

08.

 

****八月，遇见风暴** **

****

****2014** **

****

梅尔滕斯从吧台转了个身，白日在餐厅偷偷约定好参加派对的阿扎尔兄弟准时走入酒吧，出他意料的是某位Omega竟然穿着件黑白条纹小背心就这样毫无防备地走进这种酒精和荷尔蒙乱窜的场地！这个瓦隆人真的没有意识到他一进来就有几双眼睛锁定他了么？梅尔滕斯想要对他翻上无数个白眼，穿着这种衣服，要不是阿扎尔和德布劳内已经有两个孩子，而且他们的感情是自己一点点见证的，他真以为瓦隆人今夜准备对不起他的傻兄弟了。

 

“艾登，凯文还是没陪你来？”梅尔滕斯走上前，扯了扯阿扎尔那件小背心的下摆，提手间轻易就在酒吧昏暗的灯光下亮出一段腰腹上的春光，“还有这件小背心，太酷了。”

 

“没，其实我没告诉他这件事，而且我觉得这是明智的选择。”阿扎尔拿掉梅尔滕斯在他腰上捣乱的手，吐吐舌头，笑了起来。旁边的索尔根深吸好几口气，已经开始对自己哥哥明天如何面对那个发现一切——他一定会知道的，德力斯一定会告诉他的——然后暴躁的德布劳内而感到担忧，“德力斯，他是偷偷溜出来的，从宾馆里，所以连衣服也来不及换。”

 

“什么！艾登，你没告诉凯文！你，你不是和他住在一间房里的么？你怎么溜出来的？趁他洗澡的时候？好的，我只告诉你一件事，如果他发现了，你完了，绝对。”梅尔滕斯听到索尔根的话，差点把嘴里刚灌进的酒喷出来，“所以啊，谁都不要告诉凯文，知道么？”阿扎尔将一根手指放在唇上，嘘了一声，眼神温柔得倒像是在让他的孩子安静一样，不过一贯的狡黠的光一点儿也没少，“世界杯结束了就是该好好庆祝一番嘛！虽然我们没走多远，但相比于上届没有出线，我觉得这届的表现已经很不错了。可凯文就一直在宾馆里闷着。”

 

梅尔滕斯一边敷衍点头一边手已经放在口袋里的手机上了，他可不准备把整个夜晚留给如何看住这个Omega不让他喝醉后乱来上，准备待会就去洗手间发条短息告诉他的傻兄弟别管那么多了赶紧来酒吧，最好还带件外套。

 

他本来以为阿扎尔来参加派对的事是经过了德布劳内的同意，而德布劳内之所以今晚没有陪瓦隆人一起来是因为这个家伙本来就不想来。因为最初他去邀请德布劳内的时候，对方已经以不习惯这种氛围为由拒绝过他——直白地拒绝一个弗莱芒前辈！

 

没想到瓦隆人不仅没有去问弗莱芒人，甚至开都没开口，还穿着这种衣服来！

 

就在梅尔滕斯捏着高脚杯在心里碎碎念的时候，阿扎尔和索尔根已经晃荡到舞池另一边，不过还好，刚刚几位上前准备搭讪的Alpha被索尔根一并拒绝了。毕竟索尔根也是一位Alpha，看他后面被哥哥调笑的慌乱样子，估计被那几位Alpha误认成阿扎尔的伴侣了。

 

梅尔滕斯看着两兄弟抿着一口酒笑了出来，然后立刻给德布劳内打了个电话。

 

* * *

 

 

接到梅尔滕斯电话的时候，德布劳内还披着浴衣在床上胡乱摁着遥控器，从世界杯的各种回放画面中锁定一个晚上和阿扎尔看的消遣剧集，一边等候着也许去大厅找有没有夜宵的瓦隆人回来。没想到对方竟然瞒着自己偷偷溜了出去，至少也要告诉自己一声吧！

 

来到酒吧后的德布劳内并没有出现梅尔滕斯想象中的反应——比如直接红着脸拽走Omega或者生气地给他披上一件衣服。他脸色依然如往常那样淡漠，在不动声色地环上阿扎尔的腰，获得了瓦隆人热情的一个亲吻，以及怎么听怎么心虚的一句，“凯文，你来啦！”让其他人知道这位Omega已经有主后，便看似潇洒地选择了一个角落坐下，点了杯柠檬苏打。他甚至让阿扎尔穿着那件黑白条纹小背心在舞池跳舞。

 

瓦隆人想要放纵一番，自己又何必去扫他的兴呢？德布劳内想，闭上眼闷了一口微凉酸涩的柠檬苏打，以及自己绝不会承认怀有什么想要看阿扎尔跳舞的小心思。更何况，观看下来，这位的舞技也不是太好，傻气，可以这么说，德布劳内绝对公平公正。但是因为对方身材瞩目结果成为舞池一番不错的光景，勾住了许多别有用意的视线，甚至还有口哨声。

 

德布劳内为此皱眉，但还是忍着心中的五味陈杂，只是非常德布劳内地一个人在角落里感到烦躁，散发着低气压，一口一口给自己灌着柠檬苏打，然后紧紧盯着阿扎尔的身影，确定接下来没人打扰瓦隆人以及扼杀任何瓦隆人自己迷迷糊糊地去勾搭别人的可能。

 

梅尔滕斯注意到德布劳内的脸色，在心里揶揄他为什么不大胆点一起陪阿扎尔去跳个舞，面上却如常，端着酒杯过来同他聊天。因为这届世界杯还没过去，比利时国家队现在回到布鲁塞尔只是因为出局的太早，所以话题无外乎关于他们的比利时，一场青春风暴匆匆落幕，却已经冒出一点未来可期的苗头，2016年的欧洲杯，下一届世界杯，他们还有机会。

 

然后不可避免地提到巴西世界杯最后一场比赛，比利时对阵阿根廷。

 

梅尔滕斯说起这个的表情不像是输了：“阿根廷踢进那个进球的人，你看到了么？”

 

随后他便开始谈起那位，也就是他自己Ins上频繁出现的阿根廷人，他说他们已经住在一起了，他为对方学的西语也大有进步。德布劳内听着对方的涛涛不绝，记起了比利时和阿根廷的赛前，梅尔滕斯和那位视频通话的画面，于是他的嘴角终于勾起淡淡的笑意。

 

“德力斯，祝你幸福。”

 

然后，他的这位弗莱芒人前辈举起手中的高脚杯，轻轻一弹，“我会的。”他说，眸子里的光芒是德布劳内无比熟悉的样子，他也在阿扎尔的眼中找到过这个，美丽至极。

 

最后还是阿扎尔跳累了，主动跑过来倒在角落里的德布劳内的身上，脸红扑扑的，“啊，凯文，我想睡觉了，你带我回去吧。”于是德布劳内就把已有些醉意的阿扎尔带走了。

 

出了酒吧，两人都深深吸了一口气，阿扎尔挂在德布劳内的身上，拿手去戳对方的脸颊，一下一下，不亦乐乎，眼睛转了转，嘟囔：“凯文，我以为我偷偷溜出来，你会生气呢？”

 

“艾登，你怎么知道我没有生气？”德布劳内积压了一整个夜晚的低气压在此时通通爆发出来，他用力地握住阿扎尔蹂躏自己脸颊的手指，将对方顺势拉近自己，在近到足够送上一吻的距离，冷笑，“明天一天别和我说话，毕竟你连去酒吧都不愿意告诉我，不是么？”

 

“反正我知道你还是会和我说话的，你总是这样，”本着“这么近的距离不亲浪费”的阿扎尔还是嘟着嘴亲上了德布劳内的鼻尖，然后满不在乎地耸耸肩，再彻底激怒对方之前，抽回自己的手，一溜烟钻入车后座，“而且，明天全队面见国王，我要当着他的面——”

 

阿扎尔没有说完话就主动将车门关上了，将未尽的话留给对方去猜，他看到车窗外的德布劳内摸着自己的鼻尖，脸色竟瞬间柔和起来，注意到这一点的他随后又在车窗后对着德布劳内露出了一个得意到灿烂的笑容，抬手比了个心——就是梅尔滕斯常做的那样，然后听到车窗被猛地敲了一下，“混蛋！我这次说到做到，明天一天都不会和你说话的！”。

 

弗莱芒人炸毛的声音从驾驶位开着的车窗传进阿扎尔耳边，他笑着抱上靠垫向后一倒，闭上眼装作没听见。凯文，明天我要在国王面前向你求婚，他想，你可不能不说话，至少我愿意不能少吧。至于为什么自己又要再求一次婚呢？虽然两个人已经结婚还有了两个孩子，可阿扎尔每次想起总会觉得当初德布劳内的那个求婚场面不够浪漫——当然，阿扎尔从没有当着德布劳内的面说起这个，他知道当时德布劳内向他求婚是鼓起了多大的勇气，这比一切形式都美好。这是德布劳内的浪漫，而阿扎尔的浪漫，明天弗莱芒人就知道了。

 

09.

 

****九月，黑色的雨** **

****

****2015** **

****

阿扎尔带着Leo在飞往沃尔夫斯堡的飞机上，他的手机屏幕还停留在德布劳内最新的那条推特上，他已经看了这个画面足足有十多分钟，期间Leo眼巴巴地向他指指经过餐车上的土豆泥都被他忽略了。好在Leo第一次坐飞机陌生感让他足够乖巧，只是眨眨眼睛，撅了撅嘴，咽了咽口水看着飘着热气和香味的餐车走过，什么也没说，安安静静地坐在一边。

 

那条推特是昨天发的，配图是弗莱芒人穿着绿白相间的沃尔夫斯堡14号球衣，和另一位队友，儒尼奥尔·马兰达一起肆意庆祝，推文是，“你永远在我身边”。儒尼奥尔·马兰达昨天被确认因车祸去世，年仅20岁，正当青春年少，足球生涯刚刚起步的好时光。

 

今天在飞机上，阿扎尔也发了一条悼念他的推文，马兰达是他在比利时国家队的队友，而在这个年龄逝去无疑令所有热爱足球的人感到痛心，但除此之外，还有另一个更加私人的原因，他很感谢马兰达，因为马兰达给了离开伦敦的德布劳内当初他无法给予的东西。

 

阿扎尔可以作为爱人，每天深夜和德布劳内通过视频异地聊天，互道晚安，却无法作为队友给予他场上场下的支持，而这恰恰是新加入球队的德布劳内最需要的。他知道德布劳内想要对一个人打开心扉是有多难，即使他近些年已经努力在试着改变，但面对全是陌生面孔的球队，他一定不是那个会主动打招呼的人。而这位比利时人在对方刚刚加入狼堡时，不遗余力地帮助了他很多，他们因为说着同一种语言而天然亲近，以一种出人意料的速度很快就成为很好的朋友，事实上，是狼堡最好的朋友——德布劳内某次视频通话中亲口对说他的。

 

儒尼奥尔·马兰达可以说是刚刚经历了切尔西不愉快日子的德布劳内能够快速地融入到新球队的原因之一吧，阿扎尔看着自己的手机屏幕想，然后刷新了页面，将他盯了许久的那条推特刷下去，叹着气靠在靠背上，而且这样的融入不仅仅是指更衣室氛围，在球场上，弗莱芒人也迅速适应了沃尔夫斯堡的体系，对方这个赛季在德甲表现亮眼，很快就征服了德甲的许多球迷，尤其是狼堡的球迷，他也看到许多曾经对弗莱芒人吝啬的字眼被各大新闻媒体纷纷套在那个人身上——优秀，最佳，出色。他值得，阿扎尔翘起嘴角。当他在伦敦那间公寓里和孩子们一起缩在沙发里看对方比赛回放的时候，总是会为远在千里之外的那个身影欢呼，发自内心的为金发男人高兴，继而欣慰。他看到德布劳内离开切尔西后在沃尔夫斯堡过得很好，这就足够了，这证明当初他们一起作出的选择没有错。

 

阿扎尔觉得自己这个赛季表现也不错，多棒，可能赛季末他们两个加在一起会有两三个奖牌给孩子们玩，所有的一切似乎都在朝着更好的方向发展，而就在这黄金般幸福的日子看起来即将延续下去的时候，马兰达离世的消息犹如晴天霹雳。阿扎尔不敢去想它对德布劳内的打击会有多大，所以他才会在得知这个消息后立刻和Leo一起飞往沃尔夫斯堡。

 

Leo，是的，阿扎尔甚至带上了Leo，以防他在推开门后不知道该如何安慰站在自己眼前的德布劳内，以防他手足无措。自从那个冬夜后，阿扎尔再也不敢看到那片海了。

 

* * *

 

 

正值德甲的冬歇期，如果是以往，德布劳内会像当初被租借在云达不莱梅那样，在冬歇期几天后就飞往伦敦和阿扎尔、Yannis、Leo享受难得的相聚时光，可马兰达的事让他选择呆在自己租借的公寓里，他不准备回伦敦了，他还要参加好友的葬礼，他需要时间缓过来。

 

当德布劳内在深夜听到敲门声响起时，还处在昏昏沉沉的状态里，以为是自己喝多了的幻觉——是的，从发了那条推特后，他就独自一人喝了很多的酒，想要用酒精麻痹自己过于悲恸的心，但显然这没有任何用，他现在头也开始疼起来，而且还感到恶心。

 

可门外的敲门声变得越来越大，德布劳内选择翻个身捂住耳朵，去忽略它，以为这是他内心倦怠且疲惫的具象化，大脑幻化出这个来折磨自己，可这种折磨很快就夹杂着他无比熟悉的声音，还有某人生气的语气——

 

“凯文！！我是艾登，你快点给我开门，Leo要睡觉了。”

 

德布劳内胸口泛起一阵暖意，是艾登，还有孩子，他想，从沙发上跌跌撞撞地跃下，却在打开门时迟疑了好一会儿，他知道自己现在这个样子太过糟糕，并不是说不修边幅，才两天而已，对他来说连胡须都不需要剃，可两天的消沉让他整个人就像变了一样，甚至——甚至仿佛回到了当初在切尔西那个失去一切希望的模样，那个会让阿扎尔感到心痛的模样。

 

但Leo需要好好休息，于是他还是开了门。

 

阿扎尔肩上抱着已经迷迷糊糊的Leo，他看了一眼金发男人，对他眼睛里消失的光芒心惊肉跳，而扑面而来的一股酒味又让他皱起眉。德布劳内刚要开口，却被对方伸出手指制止了，“我先把Leo放到床上，凯文，然后我们再谈谈你的事。”因为不想惊醒Leo，他的声音低沉而轻柔，然后歪过头看了一眼德布劳内，视线交汇对方骤然感觉喘不过气。

 

“艾登，卧室是左边的那间房。”德布劳内看着阿扎尔在楼梯口四处张望的样子，后知后觉地出声，然后咬着唇，他忽然不知道该做什么，呆呆地站在原地。等了一会儿，阿扎尔就从二楼走下，然后又拐弯去了厨房，最后是客厅。当他重新站在德布劳内面前时，手里多了串钥匙，还有两听啤酒——显然如果渴望大醉一场，这绝不够的。

 

德布劳内再一次准备开口，却在被阿扎尔轻而易举地推向门外，他惨白了脸色，酒精让他迟钝，没来得及抓住阿扎尔离去的手，对方现在站在公寓内，把着门，随时可以关上。他对此露出一种似笑非笑，对自己的处境自嘲的表情，声音听上去无力且松垮。

 

“艾登，你在干什么，准备把我关在外面好让我冷静一下吗？”

 

而阿扎尔下一秒就和他一起站在了外面，顺手锁了公寓的门，然后转个身将手中的啤酒递过去：“不是，凯文，考虑到等会儿你也许会生气，也许会大喊大叫，导致我还得去重新哄Leo入睡，我决定我们接下来到外面去聊天。”

 

严肃又明快的语调，还有撅起嘴角的别扭模样让德布劳内的心一紧，为前一个瞬间自己不必要的刻薄低头，他勾起嘴角无奈一笑，艾登永远不会在这种时候抛下自己的，不是么？

 

德布劳内伸手接过啤酒，瞬间的冰凉仿佛能透过肌肤传递到心底。他用食指拉开拉环，滋滋的声音从小孔里传来好似痛苦的情绪在升腾的气泡中翻滚。这让他不由想起两天来黏在胸膛里驱散不开的阴霾，期盼它们也能快点像气泡一样逃逸出来。

 

“你来的不是时候，艾登。”，德布劳内盯着手中的啤酒，让气泡散去一些后，仰头喝下一口，他闷闷地说，“我可以自己面对这个，离别，我习惯离别，我只是需要一点时间。”

 

“凯文，我这个时候不来看你，那么什么时候来看你都是‘不是时候’。”阿扎尔知道德布劳内又在为他窥探到的那个内心脆弱、极易受伤、来自德龙恩、抱着皮球的小孩而感到不自在。德布劳内一直希望在他面前显得强势一点，可总是能被他捉到过去的影子。

 

阿扎尔走了几步，看也没看一屁股坐在公寓前的台阶上，拍拍身边的空地：“凯文，坐下来，我不想一直仰着脖子看你，太累了。”

 

德布劳内对着明显积了一层灰的台阶皱眉，但还是老老实实地坐在了阿扎尔的身边，心中却不受控制地在嘀咕着什么这个台阶已经两天没有扫过了，他的这条裤子等会儿一定脏的不行，明天不要忘记把这条裤子扔进洗衣机里等等等等，然后骤然意识到，瓦隆人一旦在自己身边，这些简单琐屑的日常便会神奇地塞满他的脑海，默默挤去了那些庞大的痛苦。

 

“我们可以不谈马兰达的事，如果你不想的话，”阿扎尔没有注意到德布劳内表情的变化，继续低声说着，也顺手拉开另一听罐装啤酒的拉环，没有喝，将它放在了手边，“凯文，我们可以选择谈些开心的事。”

 

德布劳内浑身一僵，为了掩饰什么，又闷头喝了一口啤酒，金黄的液体带着凉意从喉咙直灌到胃中，酒精挥发中开始温暖全身，像是被一个怀抱拥紧。他咬紧牙关，告诫自己别再一触即溃，别在这个人面前又一次脆弱不堪。

 

“足球，艾登，和我谈谈足球吧。”他不紧不慢地说，放下的手臂间，用眼角余光去看身边的阿扎尔，或许不能称之为看，而是短暂的一瞥，随即就仿佛被烫到一样迅速收回视线。皎洁的月光落在那个人的脸上，晕出一副油画里的柔和眉眼，好似在发光一样。

 

“我看到了你在另一间房子里的笔记，你一直在补看比赛么？”仿佛说到了对方心里想的话题，德布劳内看到阿扎尔的绿色眼睛亮了起来。“你刚刚去二楼的时间没多久，逛的地方倒是很多啊。”德布劳内说，用肩膀轻轻撞了一下对方，为被窥探到的隐私而佯装怒意。

 

“诶，我当时还以为是你的日记本呢。”阿扎尔略感失望地说，结果被德布劳内直接搂过脖子按在怀里，对着头一顿乱摸，“哦？日记本，如果真的是我的日记本，你敢打开看！”

 

“不敢，不敢，啊，放开我，我喘不上气来了！”阿扎尔的头现在完全埋到了德布劳内的胸膛里，他眼前一黑，惊恐地叫到，人却主动地往对方怀里钻。德布劳内憋不住笑，松了力道，瓦隆人从怀中小动物似地窜出那颗圆圆的脑袋来，问，“凯文，你在补什么比赛？”

 

“你不是看了笔记本么？我记得我都标注了每场比赛的名称和时间。”德布劳内伸长手再一次抱住阿扎尔。阿扎尔动了动腿，调整了姿势，将自己彻底置于弗莱芒人的笼罩下。他扬起头，吐吐舌头，“我就注意到那些图，像教练会画给我们看的，其它的我就懒得管了。”

 

“这么说蓝桥的那位教练最近不喜欢数据，喜欢上画图了。”德布劳内听到熟悉的名字，冷声到，阿扎尔知道他在说什么，这种时候最好的选择就是闭上嘴什么也别回。他只是捏了捏弗莱芒人的手臂，弗莱芒人哼了一声，“好，我不再说他了。”然后把最近一直在补的过去比赛一一说给阿扎尔听，这里面包括一些德甲其他队伍的比赛还有他喜欢球员的比赛。

 

前者他看得多，却不是一定要对这些比赛非要分析得头头是道，德布劳内看它们，有时候一整场下来只会记住几个稍纵即逝的瞬间。他喜欢将自己放在这些比赛的球场上，身临其境一般，在某个时间点以一种近乎直觉的判断来决定这里如果是他，该怎么跑位，怎么出脚，怎么传球，怎么组织进攻。而后者，他就是用来学习前辈的各种技巧在训练中加以应用。

 

阿扎尔安安静静地在爱人的怀抱里，听着对方像被按下身体里的某个开关一样，打开了话匣，涛涛不绝地谈着他最最热爱的事物，弗莱芒人的眼睛里重新浮现闪着光的模样。

 

当对方终于把最后一场属于利物浦，属于史蒂文·杰拉德的比赛讲完——老天，他现在真的相信对方很喜欢利物浦了——停下来边微微喘着气，边拿起一边的啤酒润喉时，阿扎尔低下头笑了笑，眨着眼，说：“凯文，传球，你似乎特别喜欢讲起传球的处理。”

 

“与其说是我喜欢讲起传球，倒不如说是我更在意助攻，我提到很多都是最后一传。尤其是非常精妙的那种，我看到后简直，简直——”德布劳内说到此，脸突然因为兴奋而涨红，本来平静的嘴角也绷不住，不住地上扬，他说，“那简直就像是经历了高潮一样。”

 

阿扎尔一时没反应过来，当他终于意识到德布劳内说了什么时，突然爆发出猛烈的笑来，他不顾德布劳内气愤地在他背上捶打，硬是弯下腰去捂着肚子狂笑。当笑够了，便向后蹭了蹭，“那助攻先生，我给你带来的高潮和美妙的助攻带来的高潮，哪个更让你享受呢？”

 

“当然是助攻，是足球，你是顺位第二，忘了么？”德布劳内也觉得自己刚刚那个话有点羞耻，双颊发热，但很快恢复了原本一尘不变的表情，不容置疑地回答，浇上一盆冷水。

 

“你——”阿扎尔对在这种事上输给足球感到不服，可如果对方是凯文又觉得合情合理，更何况，他也喜欢助攻，于是心中的纠结让他索性别过头不再搭理德布劳内。

 

德布劳内看着自己眼前圆滚滚的脑袋，低下脖子，将自己的头埋在对方的肩膀上，细声说：“艾登，我不是个能进很多球的球员。如果我要帮助球队，我就必须努力助攻。”

 

“你是说努力高潮吧。”阿扎尔鼓起脸颊轻哼，德布劳内噗嗤一声笑了出来，他蹭了蹭对方的脖颈，“随便你怎么说吧，艾登。这个赛季，我要给队友很多的助攻，我要和狼堡一起赢下什么，或许联赛，为什么不呢，拜仁的比赛我看了很多，还有杯赛，为马兰达。”

 

马兰达这个名字在这个长夜里终于出现，而德布劳内提起他时语气也变得不再沉重。阿扎尔松了一口气，伸长手想要去够他放在另一边的属于他那罐的啤酒，结果还是在德布劳内的帮助下才拿到。他也不去想对方眼里露骨的笑意，而是轻咳一声，举起啤酒罐。

 

“为马兰达。”阿扎尔说，“为马兰达。”德布劳内一愣，和他碰了碰易拉罐的罐壁。

 

“为足球。”阿扎尔又说，“为足球。”德布劳内笑着再一次和他碰了碰易拉罐的罐壁。

 

“为你。”阿扎尔最后说，“也为你。”德布劳内脸在发烫，第三次和他碰了碰罐壁。

 

10.

 

****十月，风太吵** **

 

****2015** **

 

德布劳内将钥匙插进钥匙孔，慢慢地一转，缓缓地推开公寓的门，尽量不发出任何过大的声音，家里和他想的差不多，Yannis在学校，Leo看起来应该和阿扎尔都在二楼的房间里休息。他随后轻手轻脚地将行李摆在沙发旁，准备到二楼来个突然袭击。他踩上楼梯，每一步的落下都让他愈发期待起阿扎尔看到自己时会露出的惊讶表情。

 

此次飞往伦敦的保密工作在经纪人的帮助下做得很好，考虑到德布劳内是来和曼城讨论转会合同的，在官宣前知道的人不能太多，所以他在要求下甚至没有告诉阿扎尔。

 

哪怕德布劳内在谈妥合同后有多想和对方说，“这个赛季我要回到英超了，艾登，曼城，我们以后就是对手了。”阿扎尔听到后绝对要抱怨一通，可还是会对自己说，“欢迎回来。”

 

之前关于德布劳内转会的传闻满天飞，除了曼城，还有巴黎圣日耳曼、拜仁都有兴趣。德布劳内没想到有一天他也会吸引那么多家俱乐部的目光，一开始反而让他不知如何选择，但国家队队长，为曼城效力的孔帕尼和他通过短信联系后，他心中的天平就已经倾向曼城了。

 

能够和曼城签下转会合同也让德布劳内对自己未来的足球生涯再一次充满希望，这一次的希望并不盲目，他不再是当年那个来到蓝桥的21岁的懵懂少年了。孔帕尼在那些短信中告诉了他很多关于曼城对自己这支球队的计划，他当时就在想，这是个野心勃勃的俱乐部，就像自己一样，永远渴望在更大的赛场上证明自己，赢得一切。

 

他会喜欢上这个俱乐部的。

 

总之，因为签了新合同而心情大好的德布劳内——虽然还不能和阿扎尔分享喜讯——现在准备推开卧室的门，叫起见到自己准会惊愕的对方一起出去吃顿大餐，甚至热量都不在考虑范围内，好吧，还是需要考虑的。可门后他只看到瓦隆人缩在被子里，病恹恹的。

 

“艾登，”德布劳内从没看过这样虚弱的阿扎尔，瞳孔一霎缩小。他赶紧快步上前，下意识伸出手碰了碰对方的额头，都是汗但并不烫，看来不是感冒，“你怎么了？”

 

阿扎尔感觉到有双微凉的手在自己额头上，于是半睁开眼，迷蒙的视线里看到了一片蓝色，还有一抹金色。他认出来了，唤起对方的名字，“...凯文，你怎么在这里？”他从被子里伸出一只手，揉了揉眼睛，以为自己眼花了，明明德布劳内应该还在沃尔夫斯堡的。

 

“咳，德甲开始得晚，我特地来找你，不行么？”德布劳内差点就要把合同的事脱口而出，但现在不是最好的时机。他轻咳一声，蹲下来握上阿扎尔的手，对方看起来根本没在意他说了什么，感觉到手被握住立刻攥紧不愿松开，“凯文，我的肚子好痛啊。”

 

肚子，这个词让德布劳内心中顿时升起什么不详的预感，他猛地掀开被子，视线中多了一些刺眼的颜色，让他几乎感到天旋地转。他摸上阿扎尔的头，亲了亲对方苍白的脸颊，强自镇定，轻声说，“艾登，没事，你忍忍，我马上带你去医院。”

 

“是不是...凯文，是不是流血了...对不起，”阿扎尔看到德布劳内慌乱的样子，听到对方嘴中颤抖吐出的医院二字，眼前立刻浮起一层薄薄的雾汽来。疼痛让他在身体和心理上都变得异常虚弱。他捂着眼睛，大口大口地喘气，“凯文，我以为那个时候的倒地我没受什么伤。我以为...我以为，我还能继续踢。我该听伊娃的话的，我该好好休息一下的。”

 

“艾登，闭嘴，别说了。你要是还有力气，就全部用来紧紧地抱住我。”德布劳内几乎用上命令的语气让阿扎尔不要再自责，也不顾后面半句话放在平常他绝对不会说出来，将床上的阿扎尔小心翼翼地扶起，他俯下身时，耳边传来瓦隆人几不可闻的声音。

 

“凯文，我好害怕，”他说，“我从没有这么害怕过。”

 

* * *

 

 

德布劳内将屋内的窗帘哗地拉开，躺在床上的阿扎尔被突然照在脸上的光线惊得怪叫了一声，迅速将被子拉起盖住自己的头，翻了个身准备继续睡下去。

 

“艾登，起床吃早饭。”德布劳内喊到，没有什么反应，于是将手中做好的早餐放在床头柜上，坐在床边，毫不留情地用力地扯掉对方唯一的遮阳手段。

 

再一次暴露在清晨的阳光下，阿扎尔对抢回被子无计可施，只得抬起手臂遮住半张脸，埋怨到：“凯文，我现在是伤员，你不能对我这么粗暴。”

 

“那你不想吃早饭，我端走了。”德布劳内起身，把手中的被子丢到另半边床上，顺势，手刚准备伸向床头柜，就被直起身的阿扎尔临空拍掉，“我吃我吃，你喂我好不好？”

 

“想得美，你又不是手断了。”德布劳内无动于衷地回到，“好吧。”阿扎尔也没再坚持，他一边咬着面包，一边看着德布劳内。注意到对方的神色变得越来越凝重，几乎凝重到影响他的食欲时，他终于咽下嘴里的培根，叹了口气，“你觉得我太懒散了，是么？”

 

“是的，”德布劳内没有任何犹豫就点头到，这让阿扎尔差点被牛奶呛到，“就算是受伤的原因，你看起来也过于懈怠。艾登，你还是受到了那些...那些话的影响，对吧。”

 

阿扎尔将手里的杯子放下，微微侧过头，眼神闪躲着德布劳内的视线，他舔舔唇，声音有些低，“没有，我很好。”德布劳内像是无法忍受这个一般冷笑一声，拽过瓦隆人的手腕，逼他转过身来看着自己，追问，“艾登，和我说实话。别再用‘我很好’糊弄我。”

 

德布劳内甚至开始释放自己Alpha的信息素，让它渐渐充斥卧室的空间，不是为了安抚，而是逼迫，逼迫Omega在他的信息素影响下松口——如果不是没有别的办法，他绝不会用上这个，利用性别的天然优势让他有种负罪感。像是雨后青草的味道温柔而席卷一切地包裹上阿扎尔，本能地想要答应Alpha一切请求的念头让他第一次对身为Omega感到些许无力。

 

他将手放在后颈抚摸着那块被烙印过的腺体，笑了笑，低下头没有看德布劳内：“是的，那些骂我的话让我难过。但我现在已经在习惯了，一开始它们出现时，很难接受。你知道的，上个赛季，我还是他们口中的最佳球员，可当我的状态因为伤病开始低迷时......”

 

“他们就说你是老鼠，说你出工不出力，说你有意摆烂，说你要做掉教练。”德布劳内替沉默的阿扎尔将那些刺耳的话说了出来，他的脸因为怒意而涨红。他知道他的瓦隆人很幸运，幸运到足球生涯一路走来几乎是令人眼红的顺顺利利，不论是俱乐部，还是国家队，瓦隆人很少面对这么多好似潮水一般不断涌来的恶意。他一直都被保护得很好，也一直秉持足球是快乐的想法，全部都是。这样的傻子怎么可能像他表现的那样一下子就接受了那些来自于曾经欢呼过他名字的人的伤害。足球是快乐的，德布劳内想，现在自己都很少再怀有这种孩子气的想法了。他仍然认为足球是他小时候认为的那种美妙的存在，可同样也是残酷的。

 

德布劳内觉得他的爱人认识到足球是残酷的这个现实太晚了，在24岁的年龄才第一次意识到球迷的宠儿和球迷的弃儿可以在眨眼间完成转变，而且可以转变得那么剧烈，用这种尖酸刻薄，铺天盖地的方式，而网络更是助长了这一切，让仇恨除了球场有了新的发泄途径。

 

他知道阿扎尔没有关闭自己的Ins和推特，这个家伙就这样任凭那些对他充满偏激观点的球迷——通常是切尔西的球迷，在他的每一条新消息下用尽一切粗鄙的话语斥责他，仿佛他是什么十恶不赦的罪人。甚至，德布劳内甚至看到了死亡威胁。他无法忍受，还偷偷开了小号和那些人对骂——当然，这件事他没有告诉阿扎尔，对方只会拿这个调笑他。

 

“你为什么不站出来说些什么，回击那些话，回击，艾登。”德布劳内念到回击这个词，语气就像许多年前，他对彼时还在里尔被老大哥打了一拳的阿扎尔说的那样。可阿扎尔只是笑着摇了摇头，“凯文，最好不要。”他说，回答和当年几乎不差分毫。

 

德布劳内对此越想越生气，“胆小鬼，”他又一次用同样的词骂了起来，不争气的家伙，如果是我，我就会回击。本来就是不实的话，为什么不可以回击，为什么要忍着像真的做错了一样，他的脸越来越红了，情绪也越来越激动，“艾登，你怎么还是个胆小鬼！”

 

“凯文，别为我生气，”阿扎尔将手放在床头柜上撑着下巴，语气温柔地劝着将要炸毛的德布劳内，“让他们闭嘴的方法只有一种，我继续好好踢球。”德布劳内看到阿扎尔望向自己的那双眼睛时愣住了。日光将他的绿眼睛雕琢出宝石一样的琉璃光泽，里面尽是一些如水波似得柔软干净又坚定的东西。他以为阿扎尔从没有长大，可对方已经比他成熟太多了。

 

“你还准备呆在切尔西么？巴黎圣日耳曼似乎有传闻想要你。”德布劳内稳定了一下过于起伏的情绪。他走到窗边，低头不经意朝花园望去，发现Leo和Yannis在追着皮球跑。

 

“我不准备这个样子离开切尔西，太丢人了，更何况，法甲我只会回里尔。”

 

阿扎尔现在很庆幸也很感谢自己的爱人用那种方式逼迫他把那些真实的感觉说出来，和另外一个人分享痛苦是有效的。当他看到弗莱芒人为他那样打抱不平，以同样球员的身份理解自己，甚至鼻头一酸。他知道不论外界对他如何如何看，永远都会有一个人无条件地站在自己身边，为了自己甚至能与全世界对抗。他走上前，从身后抱住了德布劳内，老样子，撒娇似地将自己的头窝在对方的肩膀上，对方身上的味道还是一样的清冽，让人鼻头发痒。

 

自从那次让阿扎尔几乎崩溃的事——Smay在那之后平安地出生了，现在他们又有了一个孩子。他觉得自己在感情上，似乎越来越依赖德布劳内了。而来到曼城踢球后的对方在他眼里也变得愈发——怎么说呢，像是一下子就更像个Alpha了。以前的弗莱芒人，不论是亨克，云达不莱梅，切尔西，还是沃尔夫斯堡，似乎总是更需要他的照顾一点，考虑到两人的性格原因。但现在的弗莱芒人常常会反过来照顾自己，不论是床上还是床下，好吧，床上怎么会出现在这里，阿扎尔想，耳朵悄悄地红起来，曼城到底把他的弗莱芒人怎么了。

 

正摇头甩掉那些旖旎的念头时，阿扎尔发现对方用眼神示意自己朝下看，似乎有什么有趣的事在发生。他低头，公寓后面的大花园里，Yannis显然刚刚踢进了一球，小球门里静静地躺着小皮球，哥哥正围着弟弟Leo肆意庆祝，挥着小拳头，就像自己会做的那样，而Leo则气急败坏地坐在草坪上胡乱踢脚，哇哇大叫。“德力斯说的没错，Yannis比较像你，Leo像我。”德布劳内对远处的画面勾着嘴角评价到，阿扎尔也笑了起来。阳光正盛，今天无风。

 

11.

 

****十一月，大雪来临前** **

****

****2016** **

 

终场哨声准时响起，这一场比赛是身穿红衣的球队获得了胜利——红龙威尔士。他们和比利时同样背负着红色这样热烈奔放的球衣颜色，一个纯粹无意却又充满戏剧性的巧合，恍惚间也许会使看台另一边的球迷产生些许美妙的错觉，仿佛他们支持的球队并没有输。可耳边的欢呼声，这些来自另一边看台的欢呼声是那么响亮和清晰，足以叫醒一切梦中的人。

 

场上的球员们在赛后相拥着庆祝，场下的球迷为他们挥舞旗帜，高声喝彩。热闹都是别人的，阿扎尔站在边线上呆呆地看着，然后转过身，脸上都是运动后的汗水，亮晶晶的，他渐渐地露出疲惫不堪混杂着空虚和茫然的表情，站在那里，仿佛失去了所有的光。

 

这里是里尔，他突然浑身冰凉地想到，是皮埃尔·莫鲁瓦球场。刚刚因为失败而短暂发蒙的脑袋瞬间清醒，像是被谁在耳边恶毒地悄声地提醒了一句，这足以击碎他的一切伪装。

 

又是一个巧合，这场比赛还有着另一个纯粹无意又充满戏剧性的巧合。像命运的女神单独留给阿扎尔一场精彩的落幕似地，欧洲杯四分之一决赛的场地被安排在法国的里尔，被安排在皮埃尔·莫鲁瓦球场——里尔俱乐部的主场。年少轻狂的时光里，阿扎尔曾在她的每一寸土地上挥洒过汗水，在她的球员通道里谈起过梦想，在她的球场草坪上留下过痕迹。

 

这里见证了他的成长，又目送他离开，从此以后，他心中有一块角落永远属于这里。

 

比赛开始前，阿扎尔还因为这个巧合兴高采烈地和德布劳内有说有笑，他谈起更衣室里留有的一些仍旧可以辨认的过去的痕迹，和爱人分享那段少年时代的美好回忆。最后，他听到进场的广播，带上队长袖标，“凯文，我想赢下这场比赛。”德布劳内对阿扎尔难得展露的强烈争胜欲望表示出一丝惊讶，随后嗯了一声，在通道替瓦隆人把戴歪了的队长袖标扶正。

 

阿扎尔带领队友们在中线列队时，看着熟悉的一切，心中竟有种衣锦还乡的感觉，当年那个青涩的孩子现在已经成长为国家队的队长啦，他甚至想大喊。可最后，他带领的比利时队在这里输给了威尔士队，3-1，四分之一决赛被淘汰出局。他们在这届欧洲杯上无法再走下去，皮埃尔·莫鲁瓦球场见证了这一切，见证了他的失败。

 

费莱尼第一个过来拍了拍他的手臂，将手放在唇边轻声安慰他，他此时仍旧一脸痛苦，喘着气，然后把左臂上的队长袖标摘下。他的眉毛拧起，眉间的痕迹似乎从没有这么深过，表情在一瞬间有着无比的委屈和失望，然后他看到了维特塞尔，于是重新装作一切安好的样子。你得去安慰你的队友们，别伤心难过了，阿扎尔告诉自己，把手伸向维特塞尔和他击掌，下一个是阿尔德韦雷尔德，再下一个是卢卡库，然后是裁判，然后是其他队友。

 

然后是德布劳内，阿扎尔看到金发的男人同样落寞的表情后，忽然把另一只手里的队长袖标攥得更紧了。他匆匆和弗莱芒人击掌，又马上转去和对手拥抱。最后叉着腰站在那里，不知所措，他想要快点回到更衣室里，他需要好好地洗个澡，而且需要它尽可能地长。

 

* * *

 

 

和球迷谢场后的德布劳内几乎是冲进了更衣室里，迅速地找到准备去洗澡的阿扎尔的身影，什么也没说就拽过对方的手臂，准备将瓦隆人重新带回球员通道。阿扎尔正毫无防备地走着，突然被捏上手臂，吓到他抖了抖身子，下意识地看向身边的人，发现是德布劳内后，勉强扯了一个笑容，捶向对方的肩膀：“凯文，你怎么也学会吓人了。”

 

德布劳内没搭理对方，转过头看到外面的灯光在球迷逐渐退场后开始暗淡，“艾登，我们去球场边走走。”他低声说到，再看向阿扎尔，注意到对方眼神里有转瞬即逝的慌乱，皱了一下眉，有些担忧，但没说什么。瓦隆人对自己的提议迟疑了一会儿，看起来思考着拒绝，于是他准备用上点强硬的手段，无论如何也要将眼前的人拖上球场。

 

因为他知道这场比赛，相较于自己，对阿扎尔来说它有更多更深的意义，这不仅仅是瓦隆人的一场国家队欧洲杯的失败，而是瓦隆人第一次以国家队队长的身份，在这个少年成名的地方，第一次面对这样巨大的失败，责任和失落也许足够压垮对方往日粗大的神经。

 

他们两个人得好好谈谈，是的，就两个人，凯文·德布劳内需要独处的空间——他绝不能在队友面前做这个（因为首先，他会不好意思，然后被德力斯起哄！德力斯一起哄，大家就都会起哄，然后一切就完了！所有人都会知道，凯文·德布劳内一点也不会安慰人！），

 

就在德布劳内为内心想象中的尴尬场景而感到一阵窒息时，他听到阿扎尔给了他一个笑容，很淡，很少会出现在这张表情夸张的脸上，对方答应了他：“好，凯文，我们去走走。”

 

只是一场失败而已，阿扎尔想，低着头像是个做错事的孩子似乖巧地跟在牵着他的手的德布劳内身后，在边线附近前后走着。他们已经在半场往返走了第三遍了，但还是谁也没说话，微微潮湿的空气像淤积的泥凝滞在两人身边，和散场后的球场一样安静到难以忍受。

 

通常会主动开启话题的阿扎尔现在反常地沉默，他心里和以往一样在努力自己给自己开导，这不过是会在输球后出现的寻常情绪罢了。他一遍遍地提醒着自己别太在意，输赢都会过去的，自己只要快乐地踢球就好了。可明显，他现在感觉不到快乐，而且越来越觉得自己不知道该如何面对这场“寻常”的失败了，此刻感受到所有情绪宛如藤蔓你死我活地纠缠在一起，以至于自己从来只会简简单单接受一切的大脑选择罢工，无处安放的疲惫感沉积在身体里，他想，这时候如果哭出来也许会好一点，可他不想，他手里还攥着队长袖标。

 

德布劳内终于无法忍受他和阿扎尔真的只是“去球场边走走”这样的状态，既然某人这次选择扮演哑巴，那——他清了清喉咙，又深呼吸几下，开了口，“我们踢得很差。”

 

好的，你做到了，德布劳内在心里给自己点了个赞，这是个不错的开场白，阿扎尔应该能够感受到自己对他的安慰，一定，因为这个安慰不能再棒了，既陈述事实又告诉瓦隆人不要自责，然后又觉得自己不可理喻，明明他也是输球的人，为什么要费尽心思安慰阿扎尔？

 

“凯文，你有过这样的想法么？幻想你能在球队即将输球的时候站出来，成为球队的英雄，力挽狂澜。”阿扎尔幽幽地开口，他从后面跨了一步追上德布劳内的步伐，现在两个人并肩走在球场边。有工作人员开始护理草坪，他们闻到了被翻起的青草的味道。

 

“有，偶尔，”德布劳内用余光瞄了一眼阿扎尔，然后把他的手握得更紧，点点头，“我想每个球员都会有这样的念头，如果渴望胜利，那么总是很难避免不去想它。”

 

“今天，在这里，在皮埃尔·莫鲁瓦球场，我突然好想成为那样的人，做到那样的事，比任何时候都想。我以为我们会赢下这场比赛的，凯文，你知道么？因为我们先进球了，13分钟，我助攻拉德加进球了。我以为这会继续下去，但后来对手突然不断不断地进球。我在想，你该站出来，艾登，作为队长，快去进个球，可我做不到，我真的试着去跑去追去带球突入禁区，但什么也没发生......”阿扎尔又一次想起球场上擦肩而过的那些机会，那些让他掩面痛苦的遗憾失望，勾起嘴角，苦涩地一笑，“教练曾说我可以成为世界前三，我被这句话吓到了，说实话，我觉得我无法达到这样的高度，现在我无比确认这个，我根本——”

 

“艾登，你看到你的极限了？”德布劳内突然打断他的话，他停下脚步，半转过身直直望着低头的瓦隆人，他用一种嘲弄的语气说，“所以你认为你以后就这样停滞不前了么？”

 

“当然不，”阿扎尔被德布劳内的语气一激，猛地抬头，看到弗莱芒人对自己的回答渐渐挑起嘴角，知道对方耍了点小心思。这也是安慰么？他哼了一声，可脸上还是出现了笑容，将自己撞进他的怀里，环抱上这个努力想让自己开心起来的傻子，“谢谢你，凯文。”

 

“艾登，我们都还远没有达到自身的极限，这支比利时队伍也仍然充满潜力，所以2018年的世界杯，让我们看看会发生什么吧，”德布劳内环顾了一下四周，确定没有任何队友或是工作人员在看，悄悄地吻上瓦隆人的耳垂，“你不必逼迫自己成为那样的人，艾登，也不必为没能做到那样的事而自卑，不要忘记，足球永远都是团队运动，而我永远在你身后。”

 

12.

 

****十二月，红黄黑三色的雪** **

 

世界杯最后一场比赛刚刚结束，比利时2-0英格兰，第三名，红魔历史最佳成绩。

 

德布劳内虽然对这个成绩仍然有些不甘，但他知道阿扎尔肯定觉得这届世界杯足够美妙，这个盛夏值得回忆，更何况，它有一个最好的结局——德布劳内助攻阿扎尔进球。他还记得那一球之后，阿扎尔跑过来和他拥抱，然后凑在他耳边悄悄地说，“我给了你双重高潮。”

 

这个词几乎让他的脸当场就红了，上帝，瓦隆人竟然还记得那个比喻，而且就在万人的注视下，在没来得及赶过来拥抱他们的队友的注视下，和自己，用这种话来调情。于是他立刻推开对方，好在运动中他的脸总是很红，否则突然的害羞绝对又要被瓦隆人拿来揶揄自己。

 

阿扎尔被推开后小小地吐吐舌头，脸上笑容不减，转身跑向另一边朝他飞奔而来的梅尔滕斯，准确地阻止了对方想要摸他头的手，两个人很快在边线拥抱在一起。在确认自己的脸不会太红后，德布劳内直到十几秒后才重新加入他们，为即将到来的胜利肆意庆祝。

 

现在，脑海中突然又回荡起那个词的德布劳内，感觉自己脸上的颜色大概一段时间不会消退下去了，他愤恨地推开更衣室的门，只是助攻而已，他想，怎么会是双重高潮。阿扎尔坐在椅子上，手里不出意料地拿着他最喜爱的食物，而索尔根，他的弟弟，正拿着手机，一脸笑容，明显在拍他哥哥。他对眼前的画面，对阿扎尔们感到无语，走到阿扎尔身边拍了拍他，提醒某人的罪行估计很快就全网皆知了。

 

“艾登，你就这么着急要吃到汉堡么？”

 

“凯文，我为了世界杯已经很久没碰这个东西了。”阿扎尔咬了一大口汉堡，在嘴里边嚼边含糊不清地嘟囔到，“别试图骗过我，比赛期间你偷偷吃了多少个汉堡，我可都知道，你该庆幸我没有向教练举报你的饮食控制。”德布劳内站在他身边，为明显的谎言白了他一眼。阿扎尔咯咯咯地笑起来，朝弗莱芒人眨眨眼睛，“我知道，凯文对我最好了。”

 

索尔根看着两位旁若无人地互动，忽然觉得自己在更衣室里有些多余。他轻咳几声，将他们放在互相身上的视线艰难地吸引到自己身上，干巴巴地说了声再见后，就退出了更衣室。当然，作为阿扎尔的好弟弟，他离开时没有忘记锁门，以防别的队友进入更衣室被误伤。

 

* * *

 

 

布鲁塞尔皇宫前的广场上现在是一片沸腾的红色海洋，升起的烟雾弥漫，笼罩着蓄势待发的一场盛大的疯狂，飘舞的亮色彩纸在空中像日光里永不融化的雪花落下，三色的比利时旗帜被大大小小的双手挥舞，所有一切一切交织绘成这个夏天属于比利时最为肆意的庆典。

 

在这个时间点上，布鲁塞尔也许是全世界最幸福的城市，他们的英雄们，他们的黄金一代们在2018年并没有创造什么奇迹，他们带来的仅仅是挂在胸前颜色沉重的铜牌，但这已经是这支队伍在一次次的磕绊中终于等来的一场值得铭记的胜利，这个夏天是最好的。

 

球迷们拥在布鲁塞尔皇宫前，布鲁塞尔皇宫的阳台属于凯旋的队伍，他们一个一个从门后出来，接受球迷的感谢和欢呼，然后准备同阳台下的人们一起将这一天点燃。

 

德布劳内在阳台的一端，阿扎尔在另一端，他们一开始并没有站在一起，直到德布劳内听到凯文之歌响起，人们歌唱他的名字，于是他越过一个个队友走到瓦隆人的身边。

 

刚刚站稳，他的手臂便被拉住，那个湖水般绿莹莹的眼睛被墨镜遮住，但德布劳内不怀疑现在它正闪着恶作剧的光芒凑上来，“凯文，待会儿你拿过话筒，说一下这个嘛，就是——”德布劳内感觉到对方的唇几乎贴在了自己的耳垂上，瓦隆人拿手挡在脸颊边，呼吸喷吐的朦胧热气和口中粗鄙下流至极的话几乎诡异地撩拨起他一阵隐秘的冲动。

 

他的脸又一次红了起来，有些犹豫，手中的话筒贴近嘴边又被他笑着放下，这句话即使他法语不是最好的也知道难以入耳，可马上，手臂被晃荡起来，他的队友，他的爱人，他的瓦隆人，撒娇似地开始无声催促他。于是，德布劳内还是把这句法语粗话透过话筒放大无数倍平静地喊向布鲁塞尔皇宫的广场上的人群。他没有想到的是，阳台下的人群像火花一样彻底被点燃，而阿扎尔竟然把这句脏话唱出来了，还带着所有人一起唱。他实在没办法这么近距离地看着这个傻子继续犯傻，拍了拍对方的肩，重新走回原来的位置上。

 

_My love has got no money He's got his strong beliefs_

_我的爱情，没有金钱，却有坚定的信念_

_My love has got no power He's got his strong beliefs_

_我的爱情，没有权力，却有强大的信念_

_My love has got no fame He's got his strong beliefs_

_我的爱情，没有虚名，却有强大的信念_

_My love has got no money He's got his strong beliefs_

_我的爱情，一无所有，却有莫名的信念_

_Want more and more_

_想要更多更多_

_People just want more and more_

_只是想要更多更多_

_Freedom and love_

_自由和爱情_

 

德布劳内随后听到了这个世界杯总在耳边回荡的那首歌曲，在布鲁塞尔皇宫的阳台另一端，他安静地注视着另一端上蹿下跳的DJ阿扎尔，嘴边漾着浅浅的笑。这个15岁输错邮件地址的人，这个16岁凑到他后颈去闻信息素的人，这个18岁把自己交给他的人，这个19岁无比信任自己的人，这个21岁和自己交换誓言的人，这个22岁在自己眼里变成星星的人，这个23岁再次和自己交换誓言的人，这个24岁陷入低谷又再起的人，这个25岁担起责任的人，这个人，德布劳内想，这个人，与他共度的所有时光都像是黄金般滚滚向前的，而此时，在布鲁塞尔皇宫上，他觉得自己也许不会再有这样的一个夏天了，它在所有的日子里显得是那么不可战胜，除非——德布劳内想到此，停顿住思绪，下意识地去寻找阿扎尔，他看向对方的红色身影，而阿扎尔也仿佛感受到了他的视线，在躁动的音乐中转过来看他，两个人此时都带着墨镜，视线交汇时却好似能透过那一层漆黑的遮挡照彻进彼此的瞳孔里。

 

德布劳内看到瓦隆人勾起一边的嘴角在笑，高举着双手挥舞，嘴唇微动，音乐声让他听不到对方的话，可他知道对方想要告诉自己什么，因为他也想这么告诉对方。

 

来吧，为更大的梦想，为持续燃烧的灵魂，为所有纯粹的热爱。

 

继续，让这一切继续，不论是足球还是爱情。

 

别拖至——

 

 


End file.
